The Lucky Ones: A Modern Rogue and Swan Tale
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: A Prince and a common girl meet, and find that their connection runs deeper than they ever imagined. However, something is lurking in shadows that threatens to destroy what they have just discovered. The third story for the Rogue and the Swan series.
1. Prologue: Soul Mates

**Ah, here it is. Third installment of the Rogue and the Swan series. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read the first two, you don't have to, but it is recommended.**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS STORY! IT MEANS SO MUCH THAT YOU ALL ENJOY AND SUPPORT MY WORK! *HUGS* TO YOU ALL!**

**Thanks to 4everKlaroline for her contribution to the title! I received so many suggestions for the title, and I loved everyone of them! Thank you all for your interest!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**~Over Eight Hundred Years Ago~**

She turned her head to the side to gaze her loving husband of sixty-one years. His hair had gone grey, but his eyes were still the same cerulean blue, she loved.

She reached for his hand, and smiled as he grasped hers in return. Even after sixty-one years, his touch always seemed to make her feel like a young woman.

Surrounding them in their bedroom was their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. It was a blessing just to have them close by for both their sakes.

She breathed deeply and raggedly, realizing it was getting harder to breathe, but she never took her eyes off her husband.

"My Swan." Klaus whispered, huskily, his eyes sad, yet loving.

She smiled. "My Rogue." She whispered in return.

"I wouldn't have traded this life with you for anything." He whispered, lovingly.

She smiled, and tears filled her eyes. Even with her blonde hair now grey, she was still the most beautiful creature he ever saw.

"If I had to live my life again, I still would love you." She whispered, making him smile.

"I love you, Caroline." He whispered, tenderly, holding back the cough forming in his chest.

She inhaled deeply, though her breathe was becoming shorter. "I love you, Niklaus." She whispered with her heart.

Whimpers and cries came from their family surrounding them, but neither of them was sad.

They were leaving their kingdoms in the hands of their children, and in their hands, the kingdoms would prosper. David and his wife would rule Klaus' kingdom, and their eldest daughter Esther Jean ruled Caroline's kingdom with her husband. Little Clara was what the family called a free spirit.

Although she loved her father's name, she took the name Forbes when she turned eighteen. Klaus supported her decision, and even signed the parchment, granting her request. After she turned twenty-one, Clara traveled the country and even the world, returning for good after her parents' fiftieth anniversary.

The door opened and a grey haired Bonnie Mikaelson entered, with her husband, Kol, behind her.

"Caroline." She whispered, shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

Caroline smiled. "It's okay, Bonnie. I'm ready." She rasped, as Bonnie sat down beside her friend. "I've lived a good life, married a wonderful man." She paused, glancing at Klaus, who smiled tenderly. "Had three beautiful children." She paused, glancing at her children, who were clinging to each other and their husbands and wife. "Watched my six grandchildren be brought into this world, and my three great-grandchildren." She added, with a smile and a weak laugh. "I'm truly blessed." She added, her eyes drifting.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, Caroline, you might be ready, but I'm not!" She shouted her voice cracking.

Caroline smiled. "Do you believe in soul mates?" She asked, absently.

Bonnie sniffed and nodded. She looked at Kol and saw his eyes full of sadness. He had already said goodbye to two of his siblings, and the only ones left were him, Klaus, and Rebekah, now soon to be him and Rebekah. He was not ready for this.

Caroline turned her head, and stared into her husband's eyes. "I believe that two people were placed on earth to find each other, love together, and to die together because their bond is so strong that they can't live without the other, so they die together." She whispered, strongly.

Klaus smiled, and squeezed her hand with his with as much strength as he could muster. "My Swan, my soul." He whispered.

She felt tears fall down her face. "My Rogue, my soul." She returned, softly.

Bonnie shook her head. Her friend and sister was dying, and she wasn't ready.

"Soul mates destined to find each other and be reborn to live again and again. Loving in each life, for all time." Caroline whispered, weakly.

Klaus smiled. "Far longer than forever." He added, softly, before coughing harshly.

"Father!" David screamed, rushing to his side, along with Esther Jean and Clara.

Klaus stopped coughing, and looked at his children. "I'm so proud of you all." He whispered, hoarsely to them.

Caroline smiled. "So am I." She added, inhaling deeply.

As the family and friends watched, Klaus and Caroline, the Rogue King and the Swan Queen, drew their final breathe, like they did everything: together.

**~XXX~**

"What was my mother saying before she died?" David asked Bonnie after they had buried the King and Queen in a special tomb.

Bonnie wiped her eyes with the handkerchief in her hand, and sniffed. "It was a passage she found a few months before she became sick." She answered, glancing at her nephew. "You know that your mother and father were destined to become man and wife, do you not?" She whispered, brokenly.

David nodded. "I do." He whispered, knowing of how strong his parents love was.

Bonnie nodded. "There is a tale by the gypsies, a tale of soul mates and rebirth." She began, sighing when the wind blew on her wrinkled face. "It states how two people will find each other no matter what, through many obstacles and dangers, their love will endure and become stronger, and through this love will their souls be forever bounded." She explained, fighting back the tears.

David sighed, and turned his cerulean eyes to the tombs of his parents. "My parents are bound together, aren't they?" He asked, sadly.

Bonnie nodded. "They are, and according to the tale, because of their love and bounded souls, they will be reborn over and over again, only to find each other and strengthen their love tenfold." She replied, wiping her eyes lightly.

David smiled sadly. "At least they will be together." He whispered, letting the tears fall.

Bonnie nodded. "Just like they wanted and should be." She whispered, feeling a hand on her back. She turned to her husband, and fell into his embrace with tears of sorrow.

David grasped his wife's arm, and together they walked away from the tombs. Despite the circumstances, he smiled.

Sophie lifted her gaze to his face, and narrowed her amber eyes. "What is it?" She asked, watching him glance at her.

"My parents." He whispered, turning to her, and scooping her up in his arms to kiss her soundly. "They will live again." He stated, happily.

Sophie laughed, nervously and patted his cheek carefully. "If you say so." She replied, not fully believing him.

He chuckled and kissed her again. Knowing his parents will live again, though somewhere in the future, seemed to bring him, and his family, peace.

And for the next hundreds of years, the tale of the rebirth of the Rogue and the Swan had been reduced to a family myth, but somewhere, someone believed the myth to be true, and awaited for the moment to emerge and take what he believed was his right.

* * *

**PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**The next chapter is written, and posted shortly! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is actually the second epilogue from The Rogue King and the Swan Queen. The third chapter is written, and will be up!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Eight Hundred Years Later

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE SECOND EPILOGUE FROM THE ROGUE KING AND SWAN QUEEN! TO ELIMINATE TOTAL CONFUSION, I INCLUDED IN HERE.**

**ENJOY!**

**Remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**~Present Day~**

"And here is the special collection of the Mikaelson family, which have been passed down from generation to generation." The tour guide motioned to the artwork on the walls.

She smiled, and nodded to the visitors, and continued on her tour.

One lone woman paused at a certain painting in the hall, and stared at it with a sense of familiarity. She leaned closer to the painting, and her eyes narrowed.

She relaxed at the sense, and straightened her back with a sigh from her lips. She wandered down the hall, not noticing that the others had left her behind. She sighed, and walked down the corridors, until she reached a painting in the dark. She turned around and pulled the curtain from the window, and turned to look at the painting on the wall.

Her eyes scanned the painting of a family, the Mikaelsons she assumed; standing in what appeared to be a room, but that was not what caught her attention.

Her eyes traveled over a couple, who were staring at each other, and not at the painter. She felt her heart tug at the sight. They appeared to be so much in love, and she felt envious.

She bowed her head, and closed her eyes. "Wishful thinking." She whispered, shaking her head, before lifting her head once more to look at the painting.

"This is usually blocked off to tourists."

She gasped and turned around, placing her hand on her chest. Her blonde hair fell slightly out of the small ponytail, and her blue-green eyes were holding slight fear.

He stepped out of the shadows. "I apologize for scaring you." He whispered, holding his hands up in defense.

She sighed, and dropped her hands. She gazed at the man, and noticed his hair was short and sandy brown, he was wearing jeans and a grey Henley, which compared to her tank, sweater, and black jeans and boots, he looked regal.

She dipped her head. "I should apologize. I couldn't resist the paintings." She replied, turning her gaze back to the painting.

He smirked, and nodded. "They are beautiful." He whispered, gazing at the painting, more importantly the couple in the painting. "This is usually one of my favorites." He stated his eyes never leaving the couple.

She nodded. "I can see why." She whispered, absently.

He stepped closer, and inhaled deeply. "Do you know the story?" He asked, casually, turning his gaze to her. She was an angel; or rather she appeared like an angel. She was beautiful with flawless skin, shining eyes, and her hair, though pulled back, seemed to travel down her back. She was a vision.

She shook her head. "No, I don't." She answered, turning her gaze to him.

He smiled. "He kidnapped her." He replied, nodding to the painting.

She chuckled. "He didn't?" She asked, with a laugh.

He turned to her, and laughed. "He did." He confirmed, pointing with his right hand to the painting. "He was a rogue, a bandit, and he kidnapped her for leverage." He began, with a smile. "They fell in love, and fought many battles together." He continued, clasping his hands behind his back. "It's said, they were stronger together than any force on this earth, and their love surpassed any before seen." He concluded, lowering his voice to a husky tone.

She smiled, and kept her eyes glued to the painting. "What happened to them?" She asked, finally turning to the stranger.

He smiled. "They lived happily ever after, or at least that is what the family legends go. It's said, they died on the same day, holding each other's hands." He answered, softly.

She nodded. "Must have been nice." She whispered, finally backing away. "I, uh, apologize for coming this far." She replied, avoiding his gaze. "For some reason, I just wanted to see the paintings. I didn't mean to break the rules." She concluded, shrugging her shoulders.

He smiled, and dipped his head. "You didn't." He remarked, gazing into her eyes. "I just ask the guide not to bring anyone down this way. I guess it's a little selfish, but this painting means a great deal to me, and I wanted to keep it to myself." He added, with a smirk.

She tilted her head. "I don't blame you." She whispered, glancing at the painting once more. "Again, I'm sorry for disturbing your painting." She replied, moving away from him.

He bowed his head, and turned to follow her. "Well, for a trespasser, you could at least give me your name." He remarked, watching her laugh.

She shook her head. "Why? So you could call the prince to have me arrested?" She asked, glancing at him.

He shrugged. "Why would I do that? When I can just call the guards." He answered, smiling.

She laughed. "Oh, it must be wonderful to just snap your fingers and get everything you want." She stated, turning to face him. She sized him up with her eyes, before turning back down the hall. "Who do you think you are, the Prince?" She asked, sarcastically.

He smirked. "Actually, I am." He answered, lightly.

She halted her steps, and swallowed hard. Turning her head, her eyes widened. "OH. MY. GOD." She whispered, stepping back.

He shook his head with a smile on his face. "I usually don't have to introduce myself to people." He replied, stepping closer to her. "My name is Niklaus. Niklaus Mikaelson." He whispered, huskily, holding out his right hand.

She moved her eyes to his hand for a moment, and then lifted hers to return the shake, nervously.

He lifted his brows, and looked at her curiously, waiting for her to return her answer. She gasped, and closed her eyes.

"Caroline. My name is Caroline." She whispered, searching his eyes.

He smiled knowingly. "Of course it is." He whispered, more to himself.

She tilted her head, and her brow furrowed. "What does that mean?" She asked, not realizing that her hand was still in his.

He smiled and let out a small laugh. "It means, that is suits you." He answered, though she could tell it was a lie, but she didn't press the issue. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

She smiled, and nodded in return. "Likewise, Niklaus." She whispered, holding his hand firmly in hers.

He smiled. "Call me Klaus." He remarked, softly.

She nodded. "Klaus, I like it. It suits you." She replied, leaning forward. "Rogue."

He let out a laugh. "That's what she called him." He replied, carefully.

She looked at him curiously. "Who called him?" She asked, watching him somber.

He smiled, lightly. "The Swan Queen, his wife," He began to explain, watching her move her eyes around. "She always called him; Rogue, mainly because he kidnapped her before he became King." He concluded, watching her smile in understanding.

"Why did they call her Swan?" She asked, genuinely curious.

He smiled and bowed his head, letting go of her hand, finally. "Because she was so beautiful." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She shivered at the words. "Well, I think I would like to hear more about this story." She replied, folding her arms over her chest, and smiled.

He returned the smile. "Well, then, allow me to tell you." He replied, formally.

She smiled, and closed her eyes. "I'm all ears." She whispered, opening her eyes once more.

He turned to his side, and held out his arm. "Shall we?" He asked, quirking a brow.

She smiled and let out a laugh, as she placed her arm through his. Her mother was not going to believe this when she returned home, but then again, she might.

"By the way, love, you didn't tell me your last name." Klaus inquired, as they walked down the hallway.

She smiled. "It's Forbes." She replied, bowing her head. "Caroline Forbes."

He paused for a moment, before walking onward.

It was just a coincidence. Or was it?

* * *

**PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**Next chapter is up!**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. An Invitation

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. Here she was, vacationing in England for two months, and she was being swept off her feet by a man she had just met.

Things like this never happened to her. Not to Caroline Elizabeth Forbes.

She shook her head as she sat down in her hotel room after a tour of the Mikaelson palace. She pulled out her diary, and smiled as she began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I toured the Mikaelson palace. You know the one I said that I was drawn to… Anyway, I found the painting that I've dreamed about many times, and it was just as beautiful as I dreamed._

Caroline paused, and picked up her phone and scrolled the pictures. She paused as she came across the picture of the painting. She dropped the phone, and turned back to her diary.

_As I studied the painting, a man came up to me. I know, I know, I always think men do that, but this one seemed…I don't know. He was enticing, I guess I could say. The way he spoke, for some reason I could listen to him all day. I've only known him a day, and yet, it seemed like I've known him my whole life._

_His name is Niklaus, but he asked me to call him Klaus. The name seems to tug at me, as though I should know it._

_He told me a story, while we were gazing at the painting. It seemed to be so familiar to me, and yet so foreign._

_I don't know, diary. Maybe it's my imagination fooling me again._

Caroline closed her diary, and sighed, as she leaned back in her chair. She stood up, and walked to her French doors in her room, and opened them. The balcony overlooked a small river below, and she inhaled deeply as the fresh, clean air filled her senses.

It was peaceful here, and she wasn't sure if she could go back home.

She had left her hometown in America after graduation, because she was tired. She was tired of always hearing about Elena and her problems. She was tired of always putting Elena first, and never herself. So her mother, in her great wisdom, gave her a ticket to England for college graduation, and told her she could stay there for the two months before the fall started, unless she decided not to go.

Caroline wanted to stay here in England. Two weeks staying here and she loved it. It felt like home to her, and she didn't want to leave. She closed her eyes as the breeze from the river hit her face, and blew her blonde hair behind her. She tugged the small cardigan she had slipped on after she left the palace, and inhaled the scent.

It smelled like her mother. Despite her love of England, she did miss her mother. Liz was always the one to support her no matter what. She supported her when she went into photography and wildlife conservation. Everyone thought she would go into business or something, but she loved being outdoors and taking pictures, so she decided to go into photography and wildlife.

Once she entered college, she had lost track of many of her friends, and frankly, she loved it that way: all except Stefan Salvatore. She couldn't lose track of him if she tried. He was her best friend, and the only one, besides her mother, who believed in her.

When she graduated, all she could think about was exploring the world, and seeing what was out there, but instead, she ended up in England, and she didn't think she could leave, at least not yet.

Caroline leaned on the railing in front of her, and looked out into the day. So much ran through her mind, and she wasn't sure what she could make of it all.

The story Klaus told her about the couple over eight hundred years ago, and how they loved each other, and stayed together for sixty-one years.

Something about that story, or some of the details to be precise, seemed so familiar to her. When she was a little girl, she always dreamed, like little girls do, that she was a princess, and she believed it. The truth was she still believed it. Somehow, in her mind, she dreamed of a woman, looking just like her, with a graceful air, sitting beside a river bank, with a man, she couldn't recognize, and yet she knew him.

It was silly, she knew, but something told her that her dreams were real. It was those dreams which caused so many people to believe she was crazy, except for her mom and Stefan.

They seemed to believe her, and supported her in the search into her family history to find the truth.

Unfortunately, she never got anywhere, and she couldn't get it out of her mind. Something was pulling at her mind, and she wanted to know what that was.

She closed her eyes, and bowed her head. There was so much to discover, and to learn.

She sighed, and stood straighter, resting her hands on the railing. Today had been perfect, or close to it. A man, the prince of all people, actually talked to her, noticed her. She let out a laugh, and rolled her eyes. She shouldn't take that to the bank. She told herself.

He was probably just like any other man, and yet, something about him…

She turned around quickly when she heard a knock on her door, and furrowed her brow as she walked over to it.

Peering out the peep hole, she leaned back, and curiously opened the door to her room.

"Yes?" She asked, cautiously.

A man, tall with broad shoulders and a light sandy colored hair, stood in front of her, holding a bouquet of daisies.

"His majesty, Niklaus, sends these to a Miss Caroline Forbes." He replied, in a deep Scottish accent.

Caroline gazed at the daisies, and with slow silent movements, she opened her door wider to allow him to enter.

He entered the room, and set the vase down on the table. "He also instructed me to give you this, in hopes of agreeing." He replied, formally, handing her an envelope.

Caroline took the envelope in her hand, and slowly opened it. She gazed at the words in front of her, and her eyes widened and her heart quickened.

_Caroline,_

_Please allow me to grace your presence this evening._

_Klaus_

She lifted her gaze to the stranger, and shrugged. "What does he mean?" She asked, holding the letter out.

He smiled graciously and flicked his gaze to the letter before up at her once more. "He wishes to have you join him for dinner this evening, ma'am." He answered, simply.

Caroline nodded. "He just couldn't come out and say that." She muttered, shaking her head, and placing the note back in the envelope and dropping it on the table.

He held back a laugh, and shook his head. "Sometimes you have to read between the lines with his majesty." He replied, with a smile.

Caroline nodded, slowly. "I see." She whispered, caressing a few of the daisies. "Well, tell him if he's expecting a formal dinner, then he's due for disappointment, because I don't have a thing to wear for such an occasion." She stated, shaking her head. "But if he still wishes to grace me with his presence." She stated, watching the man hold back a laugh. "Then, he better come and tell me himself." She added, with a firm shake of her head.

He chuckled, and nodded in confirmation. "I shall tell him." He replied, bowing his head, and moved past her to leave the room.

Caroline let out the breath she had been holding when the door closed behind her, and shook her head. "Way to go, Caroline, you probably ticked him off." She stated, with a sigh.

But when she glanced at the daisies on the table, she noticed the note in the midst of them. With a smile, she knew that he wouldn't be.

"Daisies are drawn to the light, so it seemed fitting to send them to the one who held it." She read out loud.

She shook her head. "Romantic." She stated, nodding finally. "He'll have to try harder than that." She added, leaning over to smell the daisies. "Maybe not too hard." She corrected, straightening. "Maybe"

**~XXX~**

In the darkness of the alleyway, a man stood. Hidden from the people passing by, he watched as the lackey of Prince Niklaus leave in the royal black Rolls. He lifted his gaze to the hotel, and inhaled deeply.

For too long, he had waited and watched Klaus, waiting for the moment that she would arrive. For years, he had known of his heritage, and his past, and for those years, he knew nothing except the revenge that was due to him.

He sneered as he imagined her as she had been in the past. She had been beautiful: a vision, an Angel.

She had been his, and Klaus had taken her. Stolen her like a thief in the night. A rogue, as so many called him.

She had chosen Klaus, and had aided in his undoing. She had destroyed, but she wouldn't have if not for Klaus.

Now they all had been reborn, and he was going to get his revenge and nothing and no one was going to stop him.

She would be his, this time, and Klaus would die by his hand, as he should have done all those centuries ago.

Ah, revenge was sweet, and it was going to be sweeter when sat on the throne, the rightful place for the true king.

* * *

**PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**Please note that the future chapters will be significantly longer than these chapters!**

**If you have read the other two stories, then you already know who the villain is. Kudos if you remember!**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Meeting and A Call

**Okay, this is a filler chapter, so in my opinion, it's not the best, but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, ALERTED, AND FAVORITED THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ARE MY INSPIRATION!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline brushed her hair, lightly with a glance in the mirror towards the daisies sitting on her table. She let a smile form on her lips, and she shook her head. She had to get over this.

Just because some handsome man sends her flowers doesn't mean anything. She sighed, and turned around to lean against the counter in the bathroom, placing her hands on the cold top. She shook her head once more. Getting flowers from a man who somehow enthralled her did mean something. She just didn't know what.

Pushing away from the counter, she left the bathroom, and walked to the table where the flowers sat in the center. She smiled as she bent over and inhaled their scent. She didn't know daisies were common in England. She straightened, and closed her eyes. Something about the smell brought back memories, memories she wasn't sure she had.

Her forehead wrinkled in thought as the memories became more pronounced. They were getting worse, and it had started when she set foot in this country for the first time. It had felt as if she had been here her whole life, and yet this was the first time she had been here.

She started to turn away from the table, when she heard a knock on her door. Tilting her head to the side, she opened the door carefully, only widening it when she recognized the man on the other side.

"Your highness." She whispered, bowing her head, causing Klaus to smile at the attempt.

"I thought I asked you to call me Klaus." He replied, kindly.

She smiled, and blushed as her head dipped down. "You did." She returned, looking up into his eyes.

He smiled, and glanced behind her. "May I come in?" He asked, politely.

She opened her mouth, and lifted her right hand. Clumsily she invited him, and he smiled once more. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm nervous." She whispered, nervously pushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

He nodded, and glanced at the daisies he sent, sitting on the table. "I see you didn't throw them away." He remarked, pointing to the flowers.

She shook her head. "Why would I?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Klaus smiled, and turned his head to look at her. "I've known some women to throw away flowers in favor for something more…expensive." He replied, in earnest.

She nodded, and moved towards the daisies. "Well, flowers are the best gift a woman to receive, at least to me." She replied, touching one of the flowers. "Thank you for sending them." She added, looking at him.

He smiled. "It was my pleasure." He remarked stepping closer to her. "I figured you had simple tastes." He replied, in a non-offensive tone.

She nodded, and moved to sit down in the chair. "Well, when you grow up in a small town with only one parent to take care of you, you learn to appreciate the little things more." She replied, averting her gaze.

He nodded, and moved a chair out to sit down across from her. "Where did you grow up?" He asked, leaning back in the chair.

She smiled, and lowered her head. "In a small town called Mystic Falls." She answered, softly.

His eyes widened slightly, before he regained his composure, quickly. "I don't believe I've heard of it." He replied, softly, his voice giving nothing away.

She smiled. "That's why I said it was a small town." She stated, nodding her head. "It's in Virginia." She replied, with a laugh.

He smiled, and nodded. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime." He remarked, softly.

She smiled, and dipped her head. They stayed silent for a few moments, and Caroline couldn't help but feel his eyes on her, and a part of her wanted to look up to see if what she was feeling was true. She swallowed and cleared her throat before she looked up, and sure enough he was looking at her. She blushed lightly, and averted her eyes. "You know that story you told me, about the Swan and the Rogue." She began, trying to break the ice.

Klaus smirked, and nodded. "Yes." He answered, waiting for her to continue.

She swallowed and began to fiddle with her fingers. "It sounded so familiar to me." She whispered, before realizing that his face had become stoic. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked, moving her eyes around.

Klaus stared at her for a few moments, before shaking his head. "No, you haven't." He answered, though his voice was distant. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He added, after a moment.

She smiled, and nodded. "I did. I would like to learn more about them." She replied, nodding to him.

He smiled, and a mischievous glint twinkled in his eyes. "There have been many books written on them, I can recommend them if you wish." He replied, watching her eyes brighten further.

She smiled brightly, and nodded. "I would love that." She remarked, happily.

He nodded, but didn't say anything else. She looked so much like her. He felt his heart burn in his chest as he continued to look at her with no expression on his face. He imagined this was what the Rogue felt when he met the Swan, but this was stronger.

Caroline studied him for a moment, and saw his face had closed off. "Are you always this articulate?" She asked, with a scoff.

He smiled, finally, and let out a small chuckle. "I apologize, Caroline." He replied, glancing at his watch. "I'm sorry, I have to run." He replied, moving to stand up. "I only came by to see if you would have dinner with me this evening." He added, holding out his hand to help her up out of the chair.

She smiled, and dipped her head. "As I have told your lackey this morning, I don't have anything to wear for a formal dinner." She stated, moving her hands to her bags sitting on the floor.

He smiled, and held her hand firmly in his, and he felt her shiver, and her touch burn his. "His name is Vaughn, and yes he told me, which is why I came." He replied, watching her eyes light up. "It won't be formal, you have my word." He continued, searching her eyes. "Please, have dinner with me." He added, dipping his head a fraction as he looked at her with puppy eyes.

Caroline let out a small laugh, and rolled her eyes. She never could resist puppy eyes. "Fine." She stated, but it sounded pleasant. "I'll have dinner with you." She replied, watching him smile, and the dimples appear on his cheeks. "Do you always get what you want?" She asked out of the blue.

He smiled, and shrugged. "Sometimes, but that is what happens when you're the prince." He replied, leaning forward.

She shook her head. "It must be great to just snap your fingers and get everything you want." She stated, and he heard the sadness in her voice.

He squeezed her hand, and lifted his right hand to tilt her chin up to look into her eyes. "I don't get everything with the snap of my fingers, Caroline. Sometimes I have to work at it, but in the end it's worth it." He whispered, feeling a pull towards her he never felt before. He dropped his hand, and lifted her right hand to his lips, and kissed the back of her hand, causing shivers to run through her body. "Until tonight, Caroline." He whispered, dropping her hand, and moving to the door. "I'll send my 'lackey' to come and receive you at six." He replied, watching her close her eyes when he turned around.

She nodded, and watched him open the door, and leave her alone in the room. She closed her eyes, and dipped her head. She wasn't sure what to make of this. This was not what she expected when she came to England for a vacation, but then everything happens for a reason.

She smiled, and turned to her bags on the floor. Picking them up, she deposited them on the bed. She only had five hours to get ready, and for Caroline Forbes that was a short time.

**~XXX~**

Klaus climbed into the black sedan outside the hotel, and settled in the back seat, as the driver put it in gear, and drove through the streets of Falls. Once named Mystic Falls, for the woods which used to cover the land, the city's name had changed two hundred years ago to just Falls, though Klaus always referred to it as Mystic Falls.

He shook his head and leaned it against the seat. She was from Mystic Falls, but it was in Virginia. He closed his eyes. Everything about her baffled him, and yet he had just met her. How could the town exist for her as well? Was there a connection or was it just a coincidence?

"I take it she consented to have dinner with you?"

Klaus opened his eyes, and glanced at his riding partner. He smiled and nodded. "She did." He answered, turning his head to the window.

"Is she the one?"

Klaus smiled with a devilish gleam in his eyes. "She seems to be."

"Just be careful, Niklaus," He replied, causing Klaus to look at him. "He will find out about her, if he hasn't already, and you know what he will do."

Klaus sighed. "I know, Elijah." He remarked, and bowed his head. "Which is why the plan is set for tonight." He added, stiffly.

Elijah nodded. "Are you sure that is wise, Niklaus?" He asked, worriedly.

Klaus nodded. "It's the only way to protect her, Elijah." He replied, glancing down at his hands.

"You took a big risk getting in touch with her mother, and getting her the ticket." Elijah replied, watching Klaus carefully.

Klaus nodded. "You know that it was time, and her mother understood the reason." He stated, turning his head to his brother.

Elijah nodded, and shifted in his seat as he straightened the grey jacket of his suit. "What if this girl is not the one from your dreams? What if she is not the one to save you and this kingdom?" He asked, reasonably.

Klaus closed his eyes. "She is, Elijah. She has to be." He replied, becoming quiet.

Elijah sighed, and watched his brother for a moment. It was true, Klaus had taken a big risk getting in touch with Elizabeth Forbes, and telling her who he was, and what he wanted. Fortunately, Elizabeth had expected the call, and had agreed to help. It was strange to Elijah that this was working out exactly like the story they had grown up with, but it was.

All they had to go on was a name, and neither of them had seen her until Klaus had that morning. Elijah had not laid eyes on her, but from his brother's description, he knew that she could be the one.

For years, Klaus had dreamed of the same woman. The woman with blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He had dreamed of her smile, her touch, and he had dreamed of her saving his life. He never told a soul of his dreams, except for Elijah, and Elijah never told anyone.

No one needed to know, but somebody had found out, and now the enemy of the kingdom, of the Mikaelson's was trying to take over. Somehow, he had gotten power in the council, and was influencing their decisions. So many time, bills and legislation that the Mikaelson's needed to pass for the good of the people been turned down because of the reach of their enemy.

This woman, if she was the one, was the only one to save them.

Elijah sighed quietly. He just hoped she would understand in the end. He didn't want to deal with another crisis, such as that of a hysterical woman.

**~XXX~**

The call was unexpected, and untimely. She cursed to herself as she reached beside her, and answered the phone.

"I'm busy." She spat into the phone.

"I have a job for you."

She rolled her eyes, and closed them. "I don't want any job you have to offer." She stated, sitting up in her bed.

"What if it has to do with bringing an end to Niklaus Mikaelson and his family?"

She perked up, and felt a smile touch her lips. "I'm listening."

"There is a woman in the city. Her name is Caroline Forbes. I want you to follow her, and let me know the second you see her with Klaus." He stated, coldly.

She scoffed. "You woke me up to tell me to be a damned hound." She shouted, in the receiver.

"This woman is the one who will make Klaus stronger. She is his weakness, or will be. If you don't do this, Jean, you know what I will do." He replied, and she could just hear the sadistic smile on his face.

She closed her eyes, and nodded. "I know." She stated, coldly. "I'll do it." She added, through clenched teeth. She hated being threatened, and someday that bastard was going to get what he deserved but for now…

"Excellent, now, she's staying at the Henrik hotel, Klaus just left from there, but my sources have told me he is going to return for her later. I want you to do what you do best, and watch them, but don't do anything stupid, Jean, or I will be forced to do what you fear."

She growled as the other line disconnected. She shook her head, and threw her phone on the bed, before she threw herself on the bed. She heard the door open from down the hall, and she turned her head to see him enter the room.

"What was the call about?"

She shook her head against the pillow. "I got another job." She replied, as he climbed into the bed beside her.

She moved into his arms, and kissed his bare chest lightly. She hated using this man, but she had no choice. If she wanted her revenge on Niklaus, she had to use any means necessary.

"What's the job?" He asked, glancing down at her.

She sighed. "It's in town. My client wants me to take a few pictures of a woman he thinks is unfaithful." She replied, with a white lie.

He nodded, seeming to buy her story. "At least it's in town." He replied, kissing her head. He lifted his eyes to the digital clock on the dresser, and he sighed. "I have to go."

She groaned, and held him tighter for a moment. "Can't you tell the prince that you are with your fiancée?" She asked, rubbing her head against his chest.

He chuckled. "That's why I got a few hours today, Jean" He replied, his Scottish accent deep and husky. "I have to go pick up somebody for the prince in two hours." He added, slowly sitting up, watching the sheet give way to see her breasts in the dim light of the room. He leaned over, and kissed her lips quickly before standing up.

Jean groaned, and sat up, not caring to cover up. "When will you come back?" She asked, watching him pull his pants up.

He shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on the Prince." He answered, pulling on his shirt quickly.

She nodded, and glanced away. He sighed, and sat down on the bed next to her. Brushing her brown hair from her face with his right hand, he watched as she turned her face to his. "I promise I'll call, Bonnie Jean." He whispered, caressing her face tenderly, before kissing her lips.

She sighed, and felt him pull away. "I'll hold you to it." She stated, as he started to the door.

"I love you, Bonnie Jean." He whispered, opening the door.

Jean smiled. "I love you, Galen." She returned, as he left her alone. Her smile faded. "But I hate Klaus more."

* * *

**PLEASE BE KIND IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Someone asked me if all the characters from the previous stories are going to be in here, and the answer is, most of them. Especially Bonnie, and the rest of the Mikaelson clan. Some of the characters are going to have a different personality or relationship with the clan, but it will all work out. No worries!**

**Next Chapter is the chapter that gets the ball rolling, as it were, and will be up soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Memories of a Past Life

**Finally finished this chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

**AN: THE BOLD/ITALICS ARE DREAMS AND MEMORIES! KUDOS IF YOU REMEMBER THEM!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline had stretch out on the bed for only a few moments, and her eyes closed slowly. Her mind drifted as it usually did when she was exhausted, and left it open for memories or dreams of a different time.

It was like the times before, except this time they were more pronounced.

"_**Swan, there is no one around here for miles, and besides, it's better to talk about bad memories instead of letting them fester." He replied, with equal softness.**_

"_**Why should I even talk to you?" She began as she stood up fully, and began to walk into the clearing he had been sparring in just moments before. "I mean, you kidnapped me, and have been nothing but rude and cruel to me." She continued on, as she stopped, and wondered where she was heading. Klaus had followed out into the clearing and watched with amusement as she moved around, moving her hands frantically in front of her, as she talked.**_

She moaned as her eyes squeezed tightly in her sleep.

"_**Why in the world am I telling you this?" She asked, more to herself, but still out loud. She held up her finger, and approached him, causing him to raise his eyebrows. "It's because I don't know you." She replied, looking into his eyes. "And it's because for some strange reason, I'm actually attracted to you." She added, causing her eyes to widen at the revelation. "Oh, God, I did not just say that." She replied, turning away from his shocked face, slowly turning to amusement.**_

Caroline tossed her head in her sleep. This was impossible.

"_**This is wrong." She whispered, her eyes still holding his.**_

"_**What's wrong, love?" He asked, with a smile.**_

"_**We shouldn't be feeling this. I mean we just met. You're my captor, and I'm your captive." She began, her eyes never wavering. "You're a rogue and I'm a Princess." She added with a soft tone and smile.**_

"_**You are beautiful, Caroline." He whispered, causing her to blush at his words.**_

"_**Klaus," She began, her voice weakening. "We can't be attracted to each other."**_

"_**If being attracted to each other is wrong, then I don't want to be right." He whispered leaning forward. "After all, I am a rogue." He added with a smile.**_

_**Caroline felt a smile grace her lips and waited for the kiss she knew was coming.**_

She sat straight up on her bed, and touched her lips. The yearning in her body was unmistakable. She shuddered as she remembered her dream. Only, it didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a memory.

She shook her head, and looked at the clock. "Seriously?!" She remarked, clamoring off the bed and headed to her bag on the floor.

She only had two hours to get ready.

**~XXX~**

Klaus sighed as he entered opened the door to his mother's room. He smiled wanly as he saw her sitting in front of the desk with a pen in her hand, and her head bowed.

"You sent for me, mother." He replied, clamping his hands behind his back.

Esther looked up, and smiled, as she brushed her reddish brown hair behind her shoulders. "I did." She replied in her regal tone.

She slowly stood up, and clamped her hands in front of her. "Is everything prepared for tonight?" She asked, approaching him.

He nodded. "It is." He answered.

She nodded. "Are you sure this is the right woman?" She asked, sternly.

"I'm sure. She looks just like the woman in my dreams, and in the paintings." He replied, wholeheartedly.

Esther smiled. "Well, then, we shall keep this between only us and the family. I don't think the council should know just yet." She replied, turning on her heel away from him. "You have two months before the council find out, unless something happens." She added, worriedly. "I hope you understand that." She finished, turning back to her son.

Klaus nodded. "I do, mother." He whispered, bowing his head. "Thank you." He added, turning away.

Esther smiled. "Don't thank me yet, Niklaus." She replied, causing him to stop at the door. "Thank me when you have succeeded." She added, approaching him.

Klaus smiled. "I hope I do." He replied, turning to his mother.

"I hope you do as well." She whispered, gathering him in her arms. "See you in two months, Niklaus." She whispered, kissing his cheek before releasing him.

Klaus nodded, and left the room.

Esther sighed. "Lord, let her be the one." She whispered, in the silence, before turning to the desk in her room. "Let her be the one."

**~XXX~**

Bonnie fluffed the sheets on the bed, in the small cottage in the woods, and ran her fingers over them to make sure no lines remained.

She smiled to herself, and finished up the bed in the bedroom before straightening up and leaving the room.

She stopped in the living room, and smiled. It had taken a lot of effort to restore this old cottage, and make it a showpiece, but it was worth it. The cobwebs and dust were gone from the walls and floors, and the fireplace was restored to its former glory.

The cottage belonged to the Mikaelson family, but no one knew about it. No one, except her and two others: Stefan Salvatore and Galen Vaughn.

She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Today was the day. She had waited for this day ever since she had been born, well maybe that was an exaggeration, but it was true.

Bonnie knew the reason behind the reincarnation, for she had read about such things in her family's journals. She knew that the love between the Swan and the Rogue would be reborn, and that those who loved them would be as well, for they would need to protect and ensure this love survives.

She heard footsteps behind her, and she felt a shiver run through her body. She knew without turning who had entered the cottage.

Arms wrapped around her waist, and she seemed to melt into his embrace. "I thought you were going to help Klaus today." She replied, feeling his lips on her neck.

Kol chuckled. "Well, I thought I would stop by and see my favorite Bennett before I leave." He whispered, huskily.

She shook her head. "I told you, Kol." She began, pulling away from him, and turning to face him. "We can't."

He sighed, and moved his arms to both sides of her, placing his hands on the counter, before gazing into her eyes. "Why can't we?" He asked.

She sighed. "Because…" She trailed off, knowing that any excuse was just an excuse. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to him, but they had a mission, and even though her resolve weakened every time he was around, that did not give her cause to fall at his feet.

He smirked at her lack of words, and leaned down. "Well, that doesn't seem like reason enough." He whispered, against her lips, before capturing them with his.

Bonnie felt all the past feelings and present collide as his kiss sent waves upon waves of pleasure through her body.

He softly pulled back, and gazed down into her dazed eyes. "If that's the way it was in our past lives, then my ancestor loved a hell of a woman." He stated, with a smile.

She felt a blush on her cheeks, and bowed her head. "And mine loved a hell of a man." She whispered, before pushing past him and walking to the table.

He chuckled. "Need I remind you that your ancestor was not connected to mine." He replied, pointing at her.

Bonnie glared at him. "You don't need to remind me, Kol." She stated, though she saw the teasing light in his eyes. "Our souls were reincarnated, as were our bodies. It has nothing to do with our ancestors." She began, only to be pulled into his arms.

Kol smirked at her resisting form, as she pounded her fists on his chest. He always loved the way she pretended to resist. "I know all about reincarnation, Bonnie Bennett, and need I remind you that our souls are connected." He whispered, watching her halt her struggles.

Bonnie sighed, and felt a smile tug on her lips. "That doesn't mean I will just fall into your arms, Kol Mikaelson." She stated, watching him smile in return.

He chuckled, and bent down. "I wouldn't have you any other way, Miss Bennett." He whispered, before capturing her lips with his.

**~XXX~**

The car pulled up to the hotel, and Caroline swallowed hard as the 'lackey' stepped out, and opened the back door for her.

She smiled and nodded, before stepping into the car, and settled in the back seat.

"Where is Klaus?" She asked, seeing the seat was empty beside her.

Vaughn looked into the rear view mirror, and smiled. "He's waiting at the destination, Miss Forbes. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for tonight." He replied in his Scottish tone.

Caroline nodded, and turned to look out the window. She felt uneasy about tonight, even though she knew it was a dinner, something told her there was something more than that waiting for her tonight.

She looked down at her yellow sundress, and sighed quietly. She hoped wherever they were going, was as informal as Klaus had promised.

She had done her best to look semi-formal: curling her hair and pulling it halfway back, putting on a little make-up, putting on her mother's gold and silver chain with a small medallion on it, and silver earrings.

She was a vision, though she wouldn't call herself that. No, she was average by far, or at least that was what most of the guys back home called her.

She watched as the town past her by, and she wondered where they were going. The car turned down a gravel driveway, and she watched as the trees became more pronounced around them.

The car came to a halt, and she lifted her gaze to see Klaus standing by her door. She felt her heart beat faster than ever, as the door opened, and she placed her hand into his before stepping out.

He was dressed in a simple three piece suit, though he wore no tie, but he looked sexy enough to wrestle to the ground.

She blushed slightly at the thought, and heard him chuckle, softly.

"May I ask what the blush was for?" He asked, as he placed her hand through his arm, and led her away from the car.

She laughed nervously. "I was thinking how…handsome you looked." She replied, lowering her voice slightly.

He smiled, and nodded. "Well, may I say how ravishing you look this evening?" He whispered in her ear.

She shivered unexpectedly, and blushed once more. "You may." She replied, nervously.

Klaus smiled at her words, and led her quietly through the woods, down a wooded pathway to a small clearing with a table at the center. The table was decorated with a simple ivory tablecloth with a bouquet of daisies at the center. Two long candlesticks were sitting on either side of the daisies, and a elongated glasses of red wine sat next to the plates.

Caroline was caught breathless, and her eyes widened the beauty, yet simplicity of the moment.

"I take it you approve?" Klaus asked, though he already knew the answer.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "I love it." She whispered, breathlessly. She swallowed and sat down in the chair, as Klaus pulled it out for her.

Klaus bent over to her ear, and whispered, "I was hoping you would."

She held back a shiver as his breathe hit her ear. She lifted her face and was stunned to find his so close to hers. She held his eyes, and felt her heart skip a beat as the stare continued on until Klaus straightened.

She swallowed, and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She reached for the glass of wine, and thanked God she was over twenty-one, as she sipped a large portion of it.

Klaus smiled. "I didn't realize I was that potent, love." He remarked, watching her glare at him playfully before setting the glass down on the table.

She shrugged. "You'd be surprised." She whispered, lowering her eyes.

Klaus chuckled, and placed his elbows on the table, as he leaned forward. "Something wrong, love?" He asked, watching her look around her.

She shook her head, and turned her eyes to look at him. "This place, it just…looks familiar." She whispered, more to herself than to him. "I mean, it's beautiful." She replied, strongly, missing the look on Klaus' face.

Klaus smiled. "This land has been in my family's possession for over eight hundred years." He replied, looking around him before turning his gaze back to her. "No one knows about it, but my family and a few others loyal to the crown, not even the council knows about it." He added, firmly.

Caroline nodded. "And yet, you are telling me this because…" She trailed off, placing her arms on the table, leaning forward.

He shrugged. "Perhaps because I hope something could come from this." He answered, with a smile.

She hummed, and nodded her head. "Well, just to be clear, if you are trying to seduce me with this information, it won't work. I'm too smart to be seduced by that." She replied, smiling.

Klaus chuckled, and his dimpled smile appeared on his face. "Well, that's why I like you." He returned, watching her open her mouth, and blush. "Would you care to dance?" He asked, motioning to the area around them.

Caroline looked around her. "There is no music." She began, as he stood up, and held out his hand to her.

"Then we'll make our own." He whispered, holding her close to him, as they began to sway in the clearing.

Just as they began to move to the music-less clearing, the wind began to pick up, and blow the leaves, making them sound like water moving through rock. In the distance, Caroline heard the babbling of a small brook, and birds chirping in unison. As she moved with Klaus, she began to think that nothing could compare to this night in the arms of a prince.

"What brought about such a beautiful smile?" Klaus asked, gazing at her face.

She smiled wider, and lowered her eyes to ground behind him. "I was just thinking how peaceful it is out here, and how it just seems perfect." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Klaus smiled and nodded in agreement. "That it is." He remarked, softly. He pushed her away from him, only to twirl her around, and land back in his arms.

She giggled, and her feet began to dance in air, or it felt like it. "I've never done that before." She whispered, her eyes capturing his.

Klaus smiled. "Well, I'm glad I was the first." He replied, nodding towards her.

She blushed, and dipped her head. Slowly, Klaus dipped her down with her head falling back with a smile on her face. Slowly he lifted her back up, and caught her eyes with his.

They moved in unison in the clearing, oblivious of anything and everything around them. For them, it was just them there, moving in synchronization, as if they were making love.

Caroline had never felt so alive and so beautiful in her life, and it was because of this moment that she did. In her mind, she wished that it would never end.

She felt her eyes close as her head went willingly to his shoulder, and his right hand rested on her waist, as his left hand brought her right hand to his chest. Her left arm snaked it's way behind his neck, and she began to stroke the skin.

It was an intimate moment, and neither of them wanted it to end, as they continued to sway to the rhythm they had set for themselves, and from nature.

In her mind, a memory appeared, and she couldn't quite nail it. It was strange to her to think of it at this moment, and yet… it wasn't.

_**She closed her eyes, and began to move to the sound of the trees swaying with the wind. The trees were dancing, and so she began to dance.**_

_**Moving her arms back and forth in front of her, she made waves with her hands. She moved her hips from side to side, seductively.**_

_**She knew it was brazen, but she felt very feminine at the moment, and she didn't care.**_

_**She moved her hands through her blonde hair, which was all the way down her back, at the moment, and continued to sway to the wind.**_

_**She twirled around, keeping her eyes closed, and paused, as the wind picked up, blowing her hair in front of her face. She moved her hands from her hair, down her body, and imagined his hands on her.**_

_**Again she twirled around and the wind blew her hair behind her. She wanted him, and he wasn't here.**_

_**She blushed at the thought of what he would do if he were. There had been a time, when she would have abhorred that kind of thinking, but not now.**_

_**Now she felt like a woman. A woman with needs. A need for the man she loved to ravish her in every way possible.**_

_**Caroline shook her head, and focused on the wind. No, she didn't need to think of this now. The wind picked up, and drowned out the sounds around her.**_

_**Her eyes remained closed as her body began to sway once more to the melodic sounds of the wind. She flinched as she felt hands snake around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.**_

_**She smiled as her body hit his, and she leaned her head back, resting it on his shoulder.**_

Caroline jerked her eyes open, and her head came up at that moment. This was getting out of hand. She lifted her gaze to his, and saw concern flash across his face.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked, tenderly.

Caroline shook her head, and looked around her. It had seemed so real, so familiar. She must be crazy to think of this.

"It's nothing." She whispered, though her voice betrayed the nervousness she felt.

Klaus watched her swallow, but didn't release her from his embrace. "Caroline, was it something…" He trailed off, when she shook her head.

"No, it's nothing you've done." She whispered, not knowing what exactly was it that caused her to have these feelings. "It's just…" She pulled back from his embrace, and moved to the table. "Ever since I was a little girl, I've had these dreams." She whispered, folding her arms across her chest. "And now they are coming when I'm awake, and I can't explain them." She added, looking out into the woods. She scoffed, and threw her head back. "I'm sorry; you didn't need to hear that."

Klaus smiled, and bowed his head. So that was it. She was having visions of her past self, and she didn't know it. He stepped closer to her, but didn't touch her. "Why don't we forget this for the moment, and just enjoy this evening?" He offered, not wanting to get into the discussion of past lives just yet.

Caroline smiled, and turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry that I ruined the moment." She replied, softly.

He shrugged. "It's nothing, love. Why don't we eat our dinner?" He offered, extending his arm for her to take.

Caroline nodded, and placed her arm through his, and let him lead her back to the table, and helped her sit down.

The food was served, and Caroline couldn't remember ever eating such a delicious meal before. She finished up her plate, and was slightly embarrassed by how it must have looked to almost gobble up the entire course on her plate. "I'm sorry. I guess I was hungrier than I thought." She replied, blushing.

Klaus smiled, and placed his napkin to the side. "No need to apologize, love. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He remarked, tenderly.

Caroline nodded. "It was delicious." She returned, smiling.

Klaus smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm glad you approve." He added, tenderly.

She smiled, and dipped her head. "I did. Thank you." She said, capturing his eyes, causing him to smile wider.

"I almost hate that this night has to end." She whispered, picking up the glass of wine, and taking a sip.

Klaus' smile faltered slightly. "So do I." He whispered, moving to stand up. "Because after tonight, you might hate me." He added, walking towards her.

She tilted her head to the side, and felt her body become weak. "What?" She asked, her word slurring slightly.

He smiled sadly, and caressed her face as he knelt down beside her. "I am sorry, Caroline, but this was the only way." He whispered, sincerely.

Her eyes filled with questions, as they became more and more unfocused. "What was?" She asked, her eyelids drooping.

He leaned forward. "This was the only way to protect you." He whispered, huskily, touching his lips to hers, quickly, but tenderly. He opened his eyes to find her smiling with her eyes closed.

"Better than I remember." She whispered, in a daze.

Klaus' eyes widened, taking in her words. "Caroline."

She smiled, her eyes opening slightly and capturing his. Lifting her right hand, she placed it on his face. "My rogue." She whispered, before finally succumbing to slumber.

Klaus smiled faintly, as she fell into his arms. Running his fingers through her blonde hair, he kissed her temple. "My Swan." He whispered, tenderly.

Picking her up in his arms, he knew one thing for sure. In her subconscious mind, she remembered, and it was enough for him to hope and fight.

Fight for his Swan to remember.

**~XXX~**

Jean frowned as she held up her phone. She hated this call. She hated it.

"You better be calling because you have news."

She rolled her eyes. "I lost her." She spat in the phone.

There was a growl on the other end. "What do you mean you lost her?"

"The driver came to pick her up, and I followed them, only to lose them in the streets, but don't worry I'll find her." She stated, not really caring about his worries. She had her own worries.

"You better, or else, the consequences will be dire, Jean." He spat into the phone.

Jean ended the call abruptly, and tossed the phone in the passenger seat. With a cry, she slammed her hands on the steering wheel, and tossed her head back against the seat. Of all the things she could have done with her life, she did this.

Shaking her head, she cranked up the car, and pulled out into the street. She had to find her. She had to or else Klaus would destroy that innocent woman, and Jean would be damned if she allowed that to happen twice.

* * *

**PLEASE KEEP THE COMMENTS KIND!**

**I'm working on updating my other TVD stories, and a few others, so expect to see more updates from me today!**

**Will Caroline remember what she said before she passed out? What is Jean's history with Klaus? Will she ruin Klaus and Caroline's relationship? Do Kol and Bonnie truly remember everything? All will be answered soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Anger

**I tried to make this one longer, but if I continued writing, there would have too much going on, and I hate a busy chapter because something always gets lost to the reader.**

**Anyway, THANKS TO ALL WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY! IT WARMS MY HEART TO KNOW YOU ALL AT LEAST LIKE IT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Her head throbbed as her eyes opened slowly. She groaned as the light hit her eyes, and caused her head to ache even more. Never had wine had that effect on her, especially after only a few sips.

Caroline opened her eyes slowly, and found herself in a strange room, a quaint, simple room, but still strange, or at least it seemed strange. She looked around, and found the walls were a pale ivory with a large painting on the far left wall with a door next to it. The bed she was lying on was a mix of iron and wood, and appeared to be Queen Size.

A window to her right had the sun appearing through it, and the lace curtains gave the room a simple, elegant touch.

Where was she?

Slowly she stood up, and felt the after effects of the wine from the night before, and memories of what happened flashed in her mind as she staggered slightly.

She staggered to the door, and opened it to find a small hallway, and following the smell of food, she braced herself against the wall as she walked towards what she assumed was the kitchen.

"Kol, put that down!"

"Awe, come on, I'm hungry."

"Don't make me slap you with this!"

"Oh, Bennett, I love it when you threaten."

Caroline stopped at the end of the hallway, and dropped her left hand from her head as she looked at the scene before her. A dark skinned woman, wearing jeans and a tank top, was standing in the kitchen with her arms against a man's chest. The man was tall, with dark brown hair, and a mischievous gleam in his eyes, but the gleam also held an emotion Caroline recognized, faintly.

Kol smirked, and searched Bonnie's eyes as his arms wove around her waist. He maneuvered his right hand, and grabbed a piece of ham from the stove, only to have Bonnie slap him with a spatula on his chest.

"I said, put that down." She stated, watching him feign hurt.

"Are you trying to starve me?" He asked, stepping back a fraction.

Bonnie smirked. "No, but you can't eat yet; she's not up." She stated, pointing the spatula at him.

Kol stuck his tongue out at her, watching her smile.

"Am I interrupting something?" Caroline finally spoke, though her voice sounded groggy.

Kol smiled, and bowed his head. "Finally, she emerges! Now we can eat!" He stated, clapping his hands together.

Bonnie glared at him, but moved towards Caroline. "Good morning, I'm Bonnie, and the irritant behind me is Kol." She replied, smiling.

Caroline smiled as much as she could, and made her way to the small counter in the kitchen with the help of Bonnie. "Where am I?" She asked, as she placed her head in her right hand, after she propped it up.

Kol smirked and exchanged a secret glance at Bonnie. "You are in a small cottage on my family's property. Don't worry, you're safe." He remarked, moving towards the stove.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and slapped the spatula against his butt before she dropped it in the sink, and stood across from Caroline. "Don't mind him." She replied, watching Kol rub his rump with his right hand, and glared at her.

"You'll pay for that, Bennett." He whispered, leaning over her ear, before moving to grab a stool to sit next to Bonnie.

She rolled her eyes, and focused on Caroline. "What do you remember from last night?" She asked, watching Caroline sigh.

"I remember having dinner with Klaus, and then I guess I had too much wine because I passed out." She recalled, feeling her body surge with a certain memory.

Bonnie nodded. "I see." She murmured, and glanced at Kol. "He did it, didn't he?" She whispered, narrowing her eyes.

Kol smirked. "You know he did." He returned, wiggling his brows, causing Bonnie roll her eyes.

Caroline moved her eyes back and forth, trying to understand what they were talking about, coming up with nothing; she decided to ask, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Bonnie sighed. "He drugged you." She replied in frustration.

Caroline moved her eyes around. "Who did?" She asked, still lost.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Honestly this is the same who is supposed to be the….OW!" He screamed, when Bonnie jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"Klaus" Bonnie answered, glaring briefly at Kol before looking at Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widened and she sat straighter, forgetting that the world was spinning around her. "He what?!" She asked, her eyes focused on the tiled top of the counter.

Bonnie sighed. "Look, there is a lot to discuss, and Klaus really needs to be the one to explain it all, so how about some breakfast?" She replied, dryly.

Caroline shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She stated, fire flashing in her eyes.

Bonnie sighed. "You really need to eat something, Caroline." She remarked, softly.

Caroline lifted her gaze, and stared at her. "How do you…?" She began, watching Bonnie smile.

"Klaus told me." Bonnie stated, turning to the stove, and quickly fixed a plate of food. "Here, you need to get your strength, especially if you are going to do what I think you're going to do." She stated, handing Caroline the plate.

Caroline glared at the plate, but gave in to the gesture.

Kol smirked. "Great, now I can eat!" He stated, hopping from the stool.

Bonnie turned and placed her hand on his chest. "Nope, you need to go get him." She stated, firmly.

Kol pouted, and glanced at Caroline. "But you said I could get something to eat when she woke up." He stated, sticking his bottom lip out.

Bonnie held back a laugh, and shook her head. "Now, you need to get him, and then I'll give you food." She remarked, watching him roll his eyes.

"Am I my brother's keeper?" He asked, lowly.

Bonnie snickered, and bit her bottom lip. "No, you are just the messenger boy." She returned, watching a dangerous gleam come into his eyes.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that, Bennett." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

Bonnie placed her hand on his lips, and smirked at the disappointment flashing across his face. "Later, brown eyes." She whispered, smiling at the softened gaze in his eyes.

Kol smiled, and grasped her hand, giving it a quick kiss in the palm, while his free hand grabbed a piece of ham, and then he dashed out of the kitchen, leaving Bonnie shaking her head at his antics.

Caroline ate as much as she could; her anger beginning to simmer. She could feel the after effects of the drug being broken down, and her thoughts were becoming clearer.

"He kidnapped me, didn't he?" She asked, pushing the plate away from her.

Bonnie smiled. "Well, you could look at it that way." She replied, taking the plate from Caroline, and began to wash it.

Caroline groaned. "I should have known he was a sociopath." She stated, throwing her head back.

Bonnie smiled, and shook her head, as she rinsed the plate. "I wouldn't judge him quite so harshly." She remarked, turning back to Caroline while wringing her hands on a towel.

Caroline scoffed. "Can I leave?" She asked, stiffly.

Bonnie sighed. "Unfortunately, no, you can't." She remarked, watching Caroline close her eyes.

"Why the hell did he drug me last night?!" She shouted after a moment, standing up.

"Because I had to protect you."

Caroline whirled around, and realized the mistake she made when her head began to spin lightly. She closed her eyes, and gripped the counter edge, as Klaus entered the kitchen followed by Kol.

Klaus reached for her, only to get pushed back by Caroline.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She shouted, backing away.

Klaus sighed. "Caroline…" He began, watching her shake her head.

"Don't you even start!" She shouted, moving away from him.

He rolled his eyes. "Caroline, if you let me explain…" He started, only to have her push past him.

"The only thing I want is to get away from you!" She shouted, staggering slightly towards the front door.

As the door slammed after her, Klaus sighed.

"Well, you screwed that up, Nik." Kol remarked, holding back a grin.

"Shut up, Kol." Klaus muttered, as he started after Caroline.

As the door closed after him, Kol turned to Bonnie. "Now, can I eat?" He asked, watching Bonnie sigh.

"You and your stomach." She whispered, fixing a plate for him.

Kol grasped the plate, and bent his head to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "You love me anyway." He whispered, huskily.

Bonnie blushed, and shook her head, as Kol walked to the counter. "Unfortunately." She whispered, though the smile never left her lips.

**~XXX~**

Caroline huffed, as she turned in circles around the woods surrounding the cottage. There must be a way out of there.

"Caroline!"

She shook her head. No, she had to get away from him. How could she have trusted him? How could she? How could he do this to her? From the very moment he spoke to her, he lied. What was wrong with her? She should've seen right through his lies, but no. She had to be taken in by his accent and blue eyes, and dimpled cheeks.

God, she was an idiot!

"Caroline!"

She rolled her eyes. No, she wasn't going to give in. She gave in before, and look where that got her. Kidnapped by a Prince!

"Caroline, come back. I'll explain everything!"

She rolled her eyes once more, and shook her head. No, she wasn't going back.

"Caroline, please!"

She paused beside a tree when she heard him a few feet behind her. Straightening her back, she whirled around to face him. Her features set in anger, and her blue-green eyes flashed fire.

"I don't give a damn what you have to say, Klaus!" She stated, crossing her arms.

Klaus sighed. "Will you please listen to me?" He asked, throwing his arms outward.

She shook her head, and turned away from him, but didn't move away.

"I know I should have done this differently, but there was no time, and I had to protect you." He explained, watching her turned her head, but not enough to look over her shoulder.

Caroline bit her bottom lip, and closed her eyes. "Protect me from what?" She asked in a whisper.

Klaus smiled. At least she was talking to him. "There is someone out there who is after my kingdom, and he will stop at nothing to get to my weakness, you." He replied, stepping closer to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Klaus, I just met you. How in hell could I be your weakness?" She asked, figuring it out quickly.

He smiled. "Surely, you must know, Caroline. You felt it." He whispered, stepping closer to her.

She closed her eyes. "What I feel is no longer fondness, Klaus." She stated, lying a little bit.

Klaus shook his head. "Look, Caroline, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I drugged you." He stated, throwing his arms outward.

She scoffed, and shook her head. "You kidnapped me." She stated, stopping him from saying another word.

He frowned. "If I had asked, would you have come with me?" He asked, firmly.

She sighed, but didn't say a word.

Klaus nodded in confirmation. "So I did the right thing." He stated, finally getting her to turn around with fire flashing in her eyes.

"You son of a bitch!" She shouted, stepping towards him. "You call, drugging me and kidnapping me, the right thing!" She continued, pointing her finger at him. "The right thing would be to have just said, 'Hey, I don't want to see you anymore'!" She shouted throwing her arms outwards.

"I do want to see you, Caroline! Damn it!" He shouted, angrily.

She clenched her jaw, and turned her head. She avoided his gaze, and instead focused on an oak tree a few feet away. The tree seemed to look familiar, and yet she never…

"I want to continue what we have, but I couldn't when everything I care for is being threatened." He stated, calming down a fraction.

Caroline swallowed, but kept her focus on the tree. "I just met you, Klaus." She whispered, shaking her head.

He smiled. "All it takes is a day, Caroline. Haven't you realized that, yet?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

She inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes.

**She stopped at an oak tree, and placed her hand on the bark, and tried to catch her breathe. She looked up at the sky, and knew she had been running for a few hours. Klaus had probably made it back to camp, by now, and found her note.**

**Tears fell down her face at the thought of the look of horror on his face or pain. She hated giving him heartache, but she found no other choice.**

**She leaned her head back, and took a deep breath as she looked at the sky, and felt the wind blow in her face.**

**She covered her face with her hands, and felt her heart break. She was gone for only a few hours, and she still felt the emptiness of being without him. How did he become such an important part in her life?**

**She lifted her head, when she heard hoofs galloping in her direction. She began to feel her heart pound in her chest at the thought of it being Tyler's men.**

**She took another deep breathe, as she stepped away from the tree to face the unknown visitor.**

**She had closed her eyes, when the rider approached, she heard the horse stop, and slowly she opened her eyes.**

**Her eyes widened as she gazed upon the rider.**

**Klaus glared at her, as he jumped off his horse. The fury he felt when he read her note disappeared when he saw her tears falling down her face.**

**He let the horse graze as he approached her with just a spark of anger in the depths.**

**Caroline covered her mouth, and turned away from him, hoping to run, but found she couldn't move. She couldn't run from him, not now.**

**She heard him approaching him, and felt tears fall down her face. She began shaking as he came closer.**

"**Leaving without so much as a goodbye?" Klaus asked, stopping only a few feet away from her.**

She shook out of her trance, and realized he had spoken to her. She turned her head, and moved to walk past him.

"Aren't you going to answer me, Caroline?" He asked, turning to follow her.

She stopped, and felt a wave of something hit her, but she couldn't understand what. "Answer what?" She asked, keeping her back to him.

He sighed, and approached her carefully. "Haven't you realized it, Caroline?" He asked, softly.

She lifted her head slightly, and turned to face him. "What I've realized," She began, mockingly. "Is whatever we had, disappeared the moment you kidnapped me." She concluded, turning on her heel, and headed off in the direction of the cottage, leaving Klaus standing in the forest, alone.

"**You are a beautiful woman, Caroline, and I fancy you." He whispered, lifting his head to place his lips on her forehead.**

**Caroline sighed. "I fancy you too, Klaus." She whispered, kissing his cheek softly.**

**He gazed into her eyes. "Do you still think this is wrong?" He asked, with a light in his eyes.**

**Caroline smiled. "If it is, I don't want to be right." She answered, pulling him closer to her.**

**Klaus sighed as he gathered her in his arms. At that moment, he didn't care that he had a vendetta against the Lockwood Prince; he didn't care that this woman in his arms was promised to another man; he didn't care that Lockwood could find them at any time. All he cared about was keeping this beautiful woman safe, and he would make sure no one would tear her away from him. No one.**

Klaus sighed, and shook his head. If only she would remember. If only.

**~Later That Afternoon~**

Caroline stood at the window, and folded her arms over her chest. She had thought if she slipped out the cottage at night when everyone was asleep that she would make it back to civilization, but that plan went mute when she overheard Kol discussing with Klaus how deep in the woods they actually were.

She couldn't believe this. Two weeks. Two weeks in England, and she found herself kidnapped by the Prince of England. Her mother would be outraged.

Oh, God, her mother! This would kill her.

She bowed her head, and closed her eyes. She sighed, when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in." She called out, finally turning around. She felt relief wash over her when she saw Bonnie enter with an armful of books. "Do you need a hand?" She asked when Bonnie moved towards the bed.

Bonnie smiled, and shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She remarked, placing the books on the bed. "Klaus sent these for you." She replied, straightening up.

Caroline frowned, but still picked up one of the books. "I thought he would forget." She whispered, fingering the binding.

Bonnie smiled. "I think you'll find that there are few things that Klaus will forget." She remarked, glancing at the books.

Caroline opened up the book, and sighed. "There was no love more powerful than that of The Rogue King and Swan Queen." She read aloud.

Bonnie smiled, and dipped her head. "I'll leave you to it, then." She replied, moving towards the door.

"Why are you helping him?"

Bonnie paused at the door, and turned to find Caroline looking at her with quiet questions. "Because I believe what he's doing is right or at least his intentions." She answered, rolling her eyes.

Caroline smiled. "You don't have an accent like the others." She remarked, sitting on the bed, still holding the book.

Bonnie smiled. "No, I lived in the United States until two years ago." She answered, nodding her head.

"Why did you move here?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie smiled once more. "Because I fell in love." She stated, simply, not wanting to get into specific details.

Caroline sighed. "I thought I was falling." She whispered, feeling the anger from before.

Bonnie sighed, and approached her. "Just because someone does something horrible, does that mean you stop caring for them?" She asked, sitting next to the blonde on the bed.

Caroline closed her eyes. "How could I forgive him?" She asked, shaking her head.

Bonnie smiled. "I suggest you take it one day at a time." She answered, grasping Caroline's hand.

Caroline sighed. "Can I ask you something?" She whispered, standing up.

Bonnie smiled, and nodded. "Shoot." She remarked, clasping her hands together.

Caroline opened her mouth, but closed it. "Do you believe in past memories?" She asked, quietly. "I mean, it's like I've been here before, and yet I know I haven't." She continued, holding the book to her chest.

Bonnie stood up, and walked over to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Caroline shook her head.

"No, don't answer. You probably think I'm crazy." Caroline stated, walking towards the window.

Bonnie smiled to herself, and nodded. "I don't think you're crazy, Caroline." She whispered, walking towards the door. "I'll be back later." She replied, opening the door. "I hope you enjoy the books." She added, stepping through the door with a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she closed the door.

Caroline stood at the window for a few minutes longer before a smile appeared on her face. For a fleeting moment, she was happy. Happy that someone didn't think she was crazy.

Turning to the bed, she sat up against the iron headboard, and opened up the book in her hands.

_She was a regal beauty, but not at first. Legend goes she was a woman born ugly, or plain as some say, but as she grew her beauty shown through._

_She spent her days running through the woods with no shoes to cover her feet. Many reports say that she coveted the freedom spent outside._

_As she came of age, her father had promised her to a man, a prince, named Tyler Lockwood. A man, many said was cruel and vicious. A man who she despised._

Caroline sighed, as she lifted her eyes. This sounded so familiar, and yet so distant. Closing the book, she put it aside, and let her eyes drift close, dreaming of a time like that which she had just read.

**~XXX~**

Klaus stared into the fire in the fireplace as he sat in a leather chair in the living room, his mind playing over the events of today. Sure, he knew that she would be pissed. He would be a fool not to, but for her to turn her back on him.

That he had not thought of.

What was he supposed to do now? He wanted to go to her room, but Bonnie told him that he needed to give her time to adjust. After all, he did kidnap her.

He lifted his right hand to his chin, and placed his elbow on the arm of the chair. He only had two months. Two months to get Caroline to remember and fall in love.

Okay, maybe falling in love was too drastic, but he needed her. He needed her by his side.

So, how was he going to prove to her that she needed him as much as he needed her?

By helping her remember, that's how. Truth was, could he get her to? Well, he had to try. He had to.

* * *

**Remember to review, but be kind!**

**To those who didn't catch on, Klaus does have the visions, the same as Caroline, and there is a reason for that! The books are going to be a key to unlocking Caroline's past, so I wonder how long she will have until she realizes the truth?**

**also, I hope I displayed her spirit at least halfway right. I didn't want her to be accepting of the drugging, and I wanted her to at least be angry with him.**

**To those who got confused with the Jean thing: Jean was introduced in the first story, and if you remember, Galen always called her Bonnie Jean. The Bonnie with Kol is Bonnie Bennett! I hope that clarifies the confusion. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear about that.**

**Next Chapter will be up in a few days!**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Remembering

**I'm a little iffy about this chapter, since most of it was written during pure exhaustion, but I really wanted to get it finished and up. So I apologize for the grammar errors in this chapter.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

**Day Four**

Four days. Four days of being a prisoner of the Prince of England. She couldn't believe this. In all her life, she never imagined she would be kidnapped, and by a Prince no less!

Caroline shook her head, as she stared out of the window. Rain beat down against the window, and she began to believe there was no hope of escape. Her eyes closed, and she let out a sigh.

Turning from the window, she reached for one of the books on the bed. She sank into a small rocker in the corner of the room, and opened the binding.

_She had been on her way to her wedding with her friend, a gypsy, a Bennett, named Bonnie when…_

She jerked her head up, and her eyes widened. That must have been a misread. It couldn't be right.

Her mind was still racing when the door opened and Bonnie entered with a tray of food in her hands.

"Bonnie." She whispered, still in shock. It had to be a coincidence, so why didn't it feel like it?

Bonnie stopped, and sent her a friendly smile as she set the tray down on the bed. She straightened when she saw the book in Caroline's hands. Her smile faded slightly, and her head bowed.

Caroline stood up, and fear registered on her face. "Bennett."

Bonnie sighed and nodded.

Caroline looked down at the book and then quickly at Bonnie. "Is this your ancestor?"

Bonnie frowned, and shook her head. "No. It's complicated." She remarked, gently.

Caroline shook her head, slowly. "Then how can she have your name?" She asked, watching Bonnie shake her head.

"Like I said, it's complicated." She replied, once more.

Caroline looked down at the book and frowned. "Ever since they were children, Caroline and Bonnie were friends…" She read out loud, dropping the book as a flash appeared in her mind, causing her to stagger back.

"CAROLINE!"

"_I always dreamed of marrying a totally different person." Caroline began, moving her hands around._

"_What kind of man, Princess?" Bonnie asked, watching her carefully._

_Caroline sighed, and looked out the window once more. "Someone I can talk with, and who listens to me, someone who will treat me as an equal, not just an object to be had." She replied, her voice distant._

_Bonnie smiled, faintly. "What about looks?" She asked, bringing Caroline back to the present._

_Caroline laughed. "No doubt, he should be easy on the eyes." She replied with a nod and a wink._

"_No doubt." Bonnie agreed with a smile, and they both erupted into laughter._

Bonnie steadied her, and saw confusion fall in Caroline's eyes.

"Why do I remember that? Why do I remember you?" She asked, her voice shaking, and her head shaking with it.

Bonnie sighed. "Caroline…"

"Why?!" She demanded, anger and tears filling her eyes.

"Because you were there!" Bonnie shouted, grasping Caroline's upper arms tightly for a moment before releasing her.

Caroline shut her mouth, and slowly shook her head. "That's impossible."

Bonnie sighed, and turned to the bed. Picking up a think book, she handed it to Caroline. "This will explain everything. I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready." She whispered, dropping her hands to her side, and left the room.

Caroline gazed down at the cover, and swallowed hard. 'Soul Mates.'

She shook her head, and tossed the book to the bed. "This is insane." She stated, turning to the window. She closed her eyes, and saw the vision from before. It was so real, so real, but this was impossible. It couldn't be real.

"_I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let them find you, and take you away from me." He added, in a fierce tone._

_Caroline gave a slight smile. "Says the man who kidnapped me to get even with my fiancée." She replied, in a sad tone._

_Klaus grasped her face in his hands, and held her eyes. "I'm serious, Caroline." He began, in a dangerous tone._

_Caroline grasped his wrists in her hands, and rubbed her thumbs over his pulse points. "I know, Klaus." She countered, holding his eyes._

_Klaus sighed, and brought her into his embrace. "I don't what I would do if I lost you, Caroline." He whispered in her hair._

_Caroline laid her head on his shoulder. "I feel the same way, Klaus." She whispered, and tightened her grip on around his waist._

Caroline opened her eyes. "Klaus…"

Turning back to the bed, she grabbed the book, and began to read. She had to know the truth.

**~XXX~**

Klaus lifted the glass of water to his lips, and drank it down before setting the glass in the sink.

"She's starting to remember."

He straightened his back, and turned around to look at Bonnie. He felt his heart lighten at her words. "Finally."

She nodded, and placed her hands on the counter, and slid on the stool. "She remembered me." She stated, softly.

Klaus sighed, and placed his hands on the counter, and bowed his head. "That's all?" He asked, keeping his head down.

Bonnie sighed. "I don't know. She didn't say. She was reading the book. You know, the one Kol wrote years ago about our story?" She asked, watching him smile while he kept his head down.

Klaus shook his head. "He had to write it." He whispered, leaning his forearms on the counter.

Bonnie smirked. "Well, you know your brother. Besides, it's helping us now, by helping her." She stated, bowing her head.

Klaus nodded, and closed his eyes. "Do you think she'll remember in time?" He asked, softly.

Bonnie lifted her head. "I think she will. She's close. All we need is for her to remember you, and everything will come out." She paused, reaching forward to grasp his hand with hers. "You just have to believe, Klaus, remember when you first learned of the truth?" She asked, watching him sigh. "You weren't exactly accepting of the whole 'soul mate' thing." She replied with a smile.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "No, I wasn't." He replied, smiling. "Until you gave me that book." He stated, with memory.

She nodded, and smiled. "I gave her that book before I left her." She replied, quietly.

Klaus straightened, and glanced over her shoulder. "Do you think it'll work?" He asked, trying not to sound impatient, which in fact he was.

Bonnie smiled. "It worked on you, didn't it?" She asked, quirking her brow.

Klaus glared at her playfully, and nodded. "It did."

Bonnie sighed, and moved to stand up. "I better go and check on Kol. He's trying to get the grill started in the back." She replied, shaking her head.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "Don't let him burn the meat this time, will you?" He asked, watching her smile.

"I'm not making any promises." She replied, walking out of the kitchen. "Klaus?"

He turned his gaze to her, and watched her.

"Give her a moment before you go and check on her." She replied, softly. "This is all still new to her."

Klaus nodded, and leaned on the counter once more. He closed his eyes, and bowed his head. He didn't know how much more he was supposed to take.

**~Flashback Eight years ago~**

_Klaus sat up in his bed, sweat drenched his body, and his chest felt the pain from the dream. He had been stabbed, and she had been taken from him._

_It wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to protect her, and he had failed._

_Klaus shook his head, and climbed out of the bed, and made his way to the kitchen in the small cottage he lived._

_He grabbed a glass out of the cabinet, and moved to the sink. Turning on the water, he filled his glass, and took a sip of the water._

_Since his eighteenth birthday, the visions, the dreams were getting worse, and tonight was the worst one yet. Every dream or vision felt as if it had truly happened, and yet it hadn't. Now, he was twenty –one, and they were getting worse than ever._

_He heard footsteps behind him, and he slowly turned around. He sighed as he sipped from the glass again before setting the glass on the counter._

"_What are you two doing up?" He asked, glaring at his younger brother, and the young girl beside him._

_Bonnie sighed, and stepped forward, being only two years younger than Klaus didn't mean, a thing to her, and Klaus knew it. She had this look about her that set her above all the rest of the girls her age, and that made her special._

_Or at least to his brother._

_Bonnie held out her hands, and sitting inside them was a book. "It's time, Klaus." She stated, watching him take the book from her hands._

_He glanced at the cover, and scoffed. "I'm not in the mood for fairy tales, Bonnie." He stated, setting the book on the counter._

_Bonnie shook her head. "It's not a fairy tale, Klaus." She began, stepping forward with Kol following her. "It's the reason you are having visions of a blonde haired woman." She stated, watching him tense._

"_How the hell do you know that?" He demanded, his eyes flashing._

_Bonnie sighed. "Because I know the feeling." She replied, glancing at Kol, who moved to stand beside her._

_Klaus shook his head. "I'm going back to bed." He whispered, moving from the counter._

"_You dream of a woman named Caroline, don't you?" She called out, turning to see him stop in the doorway._

_Klaus stiffened his back, and slowly turned to glare at her. Before he could open his mouth, she spoke._

"_You heard of your family history, have you not?" Watching him nod, before she continued. "So you know the story of the Rogue and the Swan?" She asked, watching him nod once more._

"_What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, glancing at Kol, who still hadn't said a word._

"_It has everything to do with it, Klaus." She answered, picking up the book, and gave it to him once more. "Just read this, and it will explain." She added, turning to Kol._

_Klaus scoffed, and turned on his heel towards his room, leaving the couple in the kitchen._

"_Think it'll work?" Kol whispered, glancing down at Bonnie._

_Bonnie sighed. "It has to." She answered, leaning into his side. "Let's go back to bed." She whispered, wrapping her right arm around his waist, before walking out the kitchen._

"_Why, Bennett, are you trying to seduce me?" He asked, wrapping his left arm around her._

_Bonnie rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "At a time like this, you think of that." She stated, glaring up at him._

_Kol smirked. "Always."_

_Bonnie blushed, and shook her head as they made it to his room, and closed the door._

_Klaus sat in his room, fiddling with the cover of the book, and shook his head. This was nonsense. Complete, utter nonsense._

_Opening the book, he began to read, and as he read, memories from a time long ago filled his mind, and he began to understand the truth._

_Flashes of a blonde Swan filled his mind. Her laughter filled his ears. Her touch filled his soul. His soul. His heart. His Swan._

_Klaus dropped the book in his lap, and gasped._

_He remembered._

**~End Flashback~**

Klaus shook his head, and straightened from the counter. In his mind, he remembered when he remembered his past life. It had only taken a few moments, but for Caroline, it might take longer. He knew it was a risk, but it had to be done.

Turning to lean against the counter, he folded his arms over his chest, and gazed at the window above the sink. In the center of the window was a stain glass with the image of a swan.

His Swan.

"Oh, Caroline, please remember, love."

**~XXX~**

Jean frowned as she walked through the woods. It had taken some time, but she had finally found the location of the Mikaelson cabin.

She stopped behind an oak tree, and gazed around it to find a couple standing in front of a grill. The woman was shaking her head, and the man was pointing a silver prong at her.

She shook her head, and moved her trained eyes around, trying to get a glimpse of blonde hair. Silently moving around the woods surrounding the cottage, she moved to the side where she caught sight of a woman standing in the window at the side of the cottage, away from the couple. She had a book in her hand, but Jean knew without asking who the blonde was.

Her target.

**~XXX~**

Caroline still couldn't believe it. Just the idea of souls being reborn sounded crazy. This couldn't be right.

Her eyes scanned over the pages, and with each page, the truth leaked off, and into her soul.

Somehow, she knew this was right. The book had to be telling the truth.

She closed her eyes, and her mind began to fill with images she had long forgotten. Images of a camp, a creek, a kiss, a night under the stars, a love so pure and complete she had made a vow to continue it in another life.

Her eyes opened wide, and she dropped the book. It was real.

It was…real.

**~XXX~**

Kol frowned as he turned the meat on the grill. "I'll never understand how that book brings out the memories." He stated, glancing at his love.

Bonnie shook her head. "It's a gypsy's book. It was the book Caroline read before she became sick, and realized she could be reborn." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Kol sighed. "Why didn't we need the book to remember?" He asked, closing the lid of the grill.

Bonnie smiled, and approached him. Placing her hands on his chest, she gazed into his eyes. "Because, true love doesn't need a book." She whispered, softly.

He smiled, and touched her face with his left hand. "Our first kiss." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She nodded. "A kiss would work for Klaus and Caroline, but…" She trailed off, knowing he understood.

"But she hates him and what good would the kiss do." He concluded with a smirk.

She nodded, and bowed her head. "She started to remember. She remembered me, Kol." She whispered, stroking his chest.

Kol smiled, and nodded. "Maybe she will remember Nik, too." He replied, hopefully.

Bonnie nodded. "Maybe."

A shot rang out in the distance, and they turned their heads in the direction of the woods.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked, worriedly.

Kol frowned. "I don't know, lass, but it doesn't sound good." He replied, stepping away from her, only to fall down to the ground.

Bonnie screamed and rushed to him, only to find him unconscious. She looked up, and felt a needle puncture her neck. She reached up to her neck, and pulled a dart out of her skin. Lifting her eyes, she saw a brunette come out of hiding. She swallowed, and felt the world begin to turn black.

"Jean…"

**~XXX~**

Klaus paused outside her door, and lifted his hand to knock. Softly knocking on the door, he waited until he heard her speak.

Swallowing, he opened the door, and found her at the window with her back to him.

"Caroline," He called out, watching her turn. He opened his mouth when he noticed tears in her eyes.

"Klaus…" She began, her voice filled with recognition and remembrance.

"You remember?" He asked, daring to hope.

Caroline smile faintly, and bowed her head. She took a step towards him, but stopped when she heard a scream. "Bonnie…" She turned her head to see Klaus' face harden.

"Stay here." He commanded, and left the room.

Caroline shook her head. "Not on your life." She stated, rushing out after him.

Klaus opened the door, and fell backwards when something jabbed into his neck. He reached up, and pulled out the dart, and tried to fight against the darkness, but his eyes closed anyway.

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed, rushing towards him, and tried to wake him up.

"I wouldn't bother."

Caroline lifted her head, and frowned at a figure standing in the doorway. "Jean" She whispered, her memory filling her mind.

Jean tilted her head to the side, and glared at her. "I know we haven't met, and frankly, I don't give a damn. Let's go, Blondie." She stated, grasping Caroline's arm, and jerked her upwards.

Caroline glared at her, and tried to jerk free, pausing when Jean pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Caroline.

"I'm only going to say this once, Blondie. Move!" She shouted, jabbing the gun into Caroline's side.

Caroline moved towards the door, unwillingly, and glanced at Klaus still lying on the floor. "Niklaus!"

"Save your breathe, honey." Jean mocked, pushing her out the door. "He'll be out for a long time, which is less than I wish for him." She added underneath her breathe.

Caroline struggled against the grip of the brunette, tears burning her eyes as she began to be dragged out of the cottage and into the woods.

_I just found you again, Niklaus. Don't you dare leave me!_

**~XXX~**

Stefan stepped out of the car, and smiled at the woman standing on the sidewalk.

"I thought you could use a familiar face welcoming you." Rebekah replied, tilting her head to the side.

Stefan nodded, and stepped towards her. "You thought right." He whispered, sweeping her up into his arms, causing her laugh.

He set her down, and planted his lips on hers, and kissed her within an inch of their lives. "I missed you, Rebekah." He whispered, pushing her blonde hair away from her face.

Rebekah smiled and played with his hair. "I missed you." She whispered, in return. "You stayed too long in the states this time. I was beginning to worry, you wouldn't return to me." She replied, sadly.

He smiled, and shook his head. "You know, I can't stay away too long." He replied, kissing her lightly, before his phone dinged.

Rebekah pouted, and watched as his face turned grim when he looked at the message. "Stefan, what is it?" She asked, glancing at the message.

"Caroline has been taken by Jean."

Rebekah's face hardened. "Let's go." She stated, moving towards the car, still sitting in the street.

Stefan shook his head. "Rebekah…"

"Don't start, Stefan." She stated, whirling around to face him, placing her finger on his chest. "I'm going, and you are not going to stop me." She added, turning to get into the car.

Stefan sighed. He knew better than to argue with her, especially if it was about family.

* * *

**I hope you approve!**

**Before you ask: Yes, Caroline does remember, but they still have a ways to go, especially with Jean having her at the moment!**

**I can tell you, Klaus is not going to be happy about this!**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Rescue and Reunited

**I meant to have this up sooner, but the internet was being crappy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY! IT MEANS A LOT!**

**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline grunted, as she tried to jerk her arm free from the grip of the woman she remembered from long ago as a friend.

"Jean, why are you doing this?" She asked, trying to wrench free.

Jean scoffed. "I don't know how you know my name, but to make a very long story short," She paused, and pushed Caroline to the ground, as she pulled out her revolver from behind her back. "Klaus betrayed me, and ruined my life, so I'm here to repay the debt."

Caroline's eyes widened as she watched Jean cock the gun. "What could he have possibly done to make you hate him? You used to love him like a brother." She stated, realizing after the words left her mouth that Jean didn't know.

Jean scoffed. "How can anyone love a man who takes a child from her mother's arms?" She stated, yanking Caroline up. "I'm doing you a favor, Blondie." She stated, dragging Caroline through the woods. "I'm saving you from him."

Caroline shook her head, and turned her head back the way they had come. _Niklaus, find me, please._

Jean pushed her through the woods, and stopped when she heard footsteps in front of her. "Damn." She whispered, turning her head. Jerking Caroline to the side, she pushed her into a small thicket of bushes. "Don't you move." She stated, crawling in behind her.

Caroline pulled her hand up, and winced as she saw three long gashes on her hand, leading up her arm. Blood gushed out of her wounds, and she knew she needed to get it to stop. Hiding her arm against her blue tank, she glanced at Jean, and knew she had to find a way to leave.

She moved her eyes around the area, and sighed. _Niklaus…_

She lifted her eyes when she saw a man appearing out of the woods, close to where they were sitting. She heard Jean curse under her breathe, and she smiled.

"Galen!" Caroline hollered, only to have Jean jab the gun underneath her chin.

"Shut the hell up!" She whispered, harshly.

It was too late. He heard.

Jean groaned, and closed her eyes. "Fuck!" She whispered, when Galen stopped in front of them.

"I know you're in there, Jean." He stated, cocking his gun.

Jean rolled her eyes, and stood up from the thicket, dragging Caroline with her. Placing her gun underneath the blonde's chin, Jean glared at her lover. "What are you doing here, Galen?" She stated, jerking Caroline's body in front of hers.

Vaughn sighed, and lifted his glock in front of his body, aimed at Jean. "Let her go, Jean." He stated, firmly, pain in his eyes.

Jean swallowed hard, but tightened her grip. "I don't think so." She stated, causing Caroline to gasp.

Vaughn stiffened his stance, and glanced at Caroline. "Are you okay, highness?" He asked, watching Caroline's eyes widen for a moment before she smiled.

"Considering." She replied, wincing as Jean's hand squeezed her wounds.

"She's not a highness, Galen." Jean shouted, glaring at him. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will." She stated, moving the gun to face him.

Caroline closed her eyes. Creasing her brow, Caroline did the only thing she could think of doing. Raising her right arm, she jabbed her elbow right in Jean's face, causing Jean to jerk her head back.

Jean grunted, and loosened her hold, and Caroline took her chance. Moving away from her, she ran towards Vaughn, and stood behind him.

Jean shook her head, and touched her nose. "Bitch!" She shouted, lifting her gun once more.

Caroline lifted her eyes to behind Jean, and her face turned to sympathy. "I'm sorry."

Jean frowned, and turned her head. She didn't see the blow heading towards her, until too late, and she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Caroline glanced at Jean's body, and then lifted her eyes to see a face she never thought she would see again. "Stefan"

Stefan smiled, and lowered the glock to the shoulder harness, and slid it inside the holster, before Caroline's body collided with his.

"I should get greetings like this more often." He replied, with a small laugh, holding her in a tight hug.

Caroline pulled back, and smiled up at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, glancing behind him to see a blonde she remembered from her memories. "Rebekah." She whispered, nodding her head.

Rebekah smiled, and returned the nod. "You remember." She replied, glancing down at Jean's body, which Vaughn was now bending over.

Caroline nodded, slowly. "I don't remember everything, but I do remember most of it." She replied, smiling shyly.

Stefan nodded, and smiled. "That's wonderful, Care." He replied, bowing his head.

Caroline nodded, but stilled her head, as her eyes widened. "Nik…" She whispered, moving past Stefan and started to run towards the cottage.

Rebekah smiled as she moved to Stefan's side, holding her pistol in her hands. "She hasn't changed much, has she?" She asked, as Vaughn lifted Jean into his arms.

Stefan smiled. "She's gotten stronger." He replied turning and wrapping his arm around Rebekah's waist. "I'm sorry, Vaughn." He added, as they walked back towards the cottage.

Vaughn frowned. "She'll come around." He replied, stiffly.

Stefan nodded. "I hope so." He stated, as they continued their walk.

**~XXX~**

Caroline panted as she made it back to the cottage she had been taken from just that same morning. She couldn't believe that just yesterday she wanted to get away, and now…

Now she didn't want to leave. All because she remembered.

"Nik!" She shouted, as she burst through the front door.

Bonnie smiled, as she stopped in the center of the living room. "You made it." She replied, softly.

Caroline smiled and embraced her friend. "It's good to see you too, Bonnie." She whispered, pulling back. "Where is he?" She asked, her eyes searching the room.

"In his room, and he is not happy." Bonnie answered, motioning to the back, watching Caroline head off that way before she could finish. "She remembers."

Caroline paused outside the door for only a moment, before opening it up. She smiled brightly as she saw him lying on the bed, and watched as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Caroline…" He whispered, slowly sitting up, the drug still affecting his body.

Caroline smiled, and rushed towards him. "Niklaus." She whispered, launching herself into his arms.

Klaus smiled as he held her gently, though he had nearly fallen backward from the impact. "My Swan." He whispered, stroking her hair.

She smiled, and pulled back to look at him. "My Rogue." She whispered, stroking his face. She pulled completely back, and her eyes flashed for a moment as she slapped the back of his head. "How dare you?!" She shouted, roughly.

Klaus flinched, and refused to rub his head. "How dare I what?" He asked, watching her frown angrily.

"How dare you kidnap me again!" She shouted, glaring at him. "And then how dare you even let me get taken away from you, again!" She added, slapping the back of his head once more.

"Caroline, love, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop…" He trailed off when she slapped his head once more.

"You'll what?!" She demanded, firmly.

He smirked, devilishly, and flipped her over on the bed, with her lying flat on her back with him just above her. "I'm sorry. I kidnapped you again, Swan." He whispered, watching her melt slightly. "And I'm sorrier that I couldn't protect you from being taken again." He added, searching her eyes. "By the way, how did you get away from her?" He asked, remembering a woman's voice before he blacked out.

Caroline sighed, and touched his chest. "Galen, Stefan, and Rebekah." She answered, softly. "Jean was the one who took me." She added, watching and feeling him stiffen. "What did you do to her?" She asked, softly.

Klaus sighed, and turned his head. "I protected her child from her, but she took it the wrong way, and now she blames me." He whispered, turning his head back to her.

Caroline nodded in understanding. "Did you explain it to her?" She asked, softly.

Klaus shook his head. "I tried, but she wouldn't let me." He answered, stiffly.

Caroline sighed. "Well, maybe you should try a little harder." She remarked, stroking his chest with her hands.

"Like I did with you." He remarked, smiling.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "You're horrible."

Klaus smirked, and touched her face. "Caroline, love, what do you remember?" He asked, after a moment, and completely changing the subject.

Caroline smiled, and lifted her eyes to his. "I remember you." She replied, honestly. "I remember our life, and our love." She whispered, tears burning her eyes.

"Do you still?" He asked, with small hope.

Caroline sighed. "I still love you. I can't explain it, but I've never stopped. Even when I first saw you in the palace, I loved you." She replied, searching his eyes.

He smiled, and touched her face. "I feel the same way, love." He whispered, softly.

She bit her bottom lip, and smiled. "This is still new for me, Klaus." She said, softly.

He nodded slowly. "I know, Swan."

She sighed. "I mean, it's not like I don't love you. I mean, I do. It's just…" She trailed off, trying to find the right words, as she played with his shirt.

He studied her face, and slowly nodded. "You wish to go slow." He concluded, searching her eyes.

She nodded. "But not too slow." She stated, a smile brightening her face. "I mean, we did spend eight hundred years apart." She added, wiggling her brows.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "We did, love." He remarked, nodding his head.

She stroked his face, and smiled faintly. "We don't have to make love. I just want to be with you." She whispered, tenderly.

He swallowed. "So do I, love." He remarked, though emotion leaked through his words. He knew that it would take time to get back to the way it was eight hundred years ago, and it was true. This was new to them, even though they remembered each other; they were still strangers to a degree.

She smiled and pulled his head down, and locked her lips with his. Memories began to fill her mind, and as her lips moved over his, she felt complete for the first time in a long time.

When he lifted his lips from hers, she glared at her playfully. "Don't think that this means I've forgiven you for kidnapping me again." She stated, playfully.

Klaus smirked, and licked his lips. "Perish the thought, Swan." He remarked, lightly.

She smiled. "You'll have to work for it, Rogue." She stated, wiggling her brows.

He pursed his lips, and nodded. "I do love a challenge." He whispered, leaning down.

And just before their lips met once again, she laughed. Oh, she had missed him.

**~XXX~**

Bonnie entered the small bedroom at the end of the house. She smiled as she saw Kol lying asleep on the bed. She moved towards the bed, and sat down next to him.

"I can feel your eyes, lass." He growled, with a smile playing on his lips.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head as his eyes opened. "I just came to see if you were alright, considering you were drugged a few hours ago." She remarked, stiffly.

Kol smirked, and caressed her face with his left hand. "I'm better now." He whispered, sitting up to look into her eyes. "This brings back memories." He added in another whisper, rubbing his thumb over her lips, causing her mouth to open slightly. "Remember?" He asked, huskily.

Bonnie moaned, and shivered involuntarily. "Kol…" She whispered, longingly.

He smiled, and leaned forward. "Gypsy…" He whispered, before claiming her lips.

She felt her body being pulled against his, and she couldn't stop the shiver of her body. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she opened her mouth, and plunged her tongue inside. This time he moaned, and pulled her on the bed, shifting them so he was lying near on top of her.

"I remember…" He paused, kissing her lightly. "The first time we kissed." He kissed her again. "You had been a virgin." He added, kissing her soundly.

Bonnie moaned, and smiled. "You had been shot with poison arrows." She whispered, kissing him softly.

He smiled against her lips. "If I die today, I would die a happy man with you in my arms."

She sighed. "You said that last time." She whispered, tilting her head to the side.

He smiled and chuckled. "It bears repeating." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

She giggled, and held him tighter. "Oh, brown eyes." She began, as his lips traveled down her neck.

"Yes, my love." He whispered, absently, not paying much attention.

Bonnie smiled, and shivered when she felt his erection sticking against her thigh. "She remembers."

Kol paused, and lifted his head. "And Nik?" He asked, hopeful.

She smiled. "She went to him."

Kol smiled brightly. "Thank God!" He exclaimed, kissing her with a passion that was barely contained.

She giggled. "Kol, we can't." She replied, glancing towards the door, as his hand went underneath her shirt.

"Give me one good reason." He murmured, kissing her shoulder.

"I'll give you two." She remarked, motioning towards the door with her head, and Kol groaned as he lifted his head.

Standing in the open doorway was Klaus and Caroline.

Kol frowned, and sat up, pulling Bonnie up with him. "You better have a good reason for this." Kol remarked, harshly.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "We're going to fix a celebratory dinner." He stated, wrapping his arm around Caroline's waist.

Kol closed his eyes. "That's not good enough." He remarked with irritation.

Bonnie shook her head, and tried to keep from smiling. "Hush you!" She stated, slapping his arm. "We'll be there in a little bit." She remarked, exchanging a knowing glance towards Caroline.

Kol shook his head at his brother, who smirked devilishly, before he and Caroline left them alone. He bowed his head, and groaned. "I'll kill him." He stated, roughly.

Bonnie chuckled and shook her head. "It'll be alright, brown eyes." She remarked, climbing off the bed, and headed towards the door.

"Like hell it will." He stated, getting up, and following her. Grasping her with his left arm, he closed the door, and wrapped his right arm around her chest, as his left hand held her arms across her chest where she couldn't move.

"Kol…"

He shook his head, and bowed it towards her ear. "Do you feel my desire, Bonnie?" He whispered, hearing her gasp.

"Kol, we have to go." She whispered, trying to break free.

He smiled devilishly, and shook his head. "Not yet, gypsy." He whispered, snaking his right hand down her waist and into the waistband of her leggings.

She gasped, and tried to jerk out of reach of his moving hand, but she couldn't. His hand traveled down to the apex of her thighs, and began to massage her between her legs.

She threw her head back against his shoulder, and felt her passion begin to build.

Kol smirked. "This is how I felt. It's horrible isn't it?" He whispered, nibbling her ear.

"Kol, please…" She whispered, feeling his fingers move onto her skin, and slowly entered her. Pleasure began to build in her body with the movement of his fingers, and she couldn't stop her hips from thrusting forward. She felt her legs turn to jelly, and her mind become cloudy.

He smiled, and pressed closer to her. "You think it'll be alright when desire goes unquenched?" He asked, pulling his fingers out of her, and out of her pants.

She panted, and closed her eyes. Licking her lips, she grasped his hand. Turning slowly around, she looked up into his eyes, and saw the desire still in his eyes, as he saw the same in hers.

"Damn you." She whispered, grasping his head, and kissed him within an inch of her life.

Kol chuckled, and pulled back. "We should go." He whispered, repeating her words from earlier.

Bonnie smiled and shook her head. "Oh, shut up." She stated, kissing him once again.

Kol picked her up, and slammed her gently against the wall. Pushing her pants and underwear down, he fingered her womanhood once more. With one hand, Bonnie undid his belt buckle from his jeans, and unfastened them. Pushing them down, she pulled back to gaze into his eyes when he slammed into her, hot, fast, yet tender.

She bit her lip, and her eyes rolled upwards, as he began to pull out and push back in, until he was completely inside her.

"Oh, God!" She moaned, gripping his shoulders.

Kol smirked, and kissed her neck with an open mouth as he felt her walls clench around him. "You are so delicious." He whispered, nibbling her neck lightly.

Bonnie smiled amidst the pleasure, and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. "Harder!" She whispered, urgently.

Soon, with the pressure he was giving her, and the pleasure from before, Bonnie was floating on air, and felt Kol's passion reach its high as he came within her.

As Kol began to slow down his movements, he pulled his head back, and saw her face drenched with sweat, and her tank shirt was beginning to stick to her. He felt sweat build up on his back and chest, and he knew how much force and passion they had just given each other.

"I think they heard us, lass." He whispered, kissing her lips lightly.

Bonnie chuckled, and shook her head. "Who cares?" She whispered, against his lips.

Kol chuckled. "I think I'm a bad influence on you, Bonnie lass." He whispered, watching her smile.

She shrugged. "No, you're not. I'm a bad influence on you." She stated, firmly. "I'm the one who got you to make love to me, and with your brother and my friend within an ears reach." She remarked, smiling.

"I thought you didn't care?" He asked, leaning forward and kissed her lips.

She smiled, and sighed. "I don't." She whispered, opening her mouth, and pushing her tongue into his mouth.

He moaned, and pulled back. "We should go to them, Bonnie." He whispered, kissing her continuously.

She nodded. "We should." She agreed, kissing his cheek.

He smiled. "But we aren't, are we?" He asked, feeling her smile against his skin.

"Damn straight." She stated, kissing him underneath his ear.

Kol rolled his eyes, and grasped her close. "Damn it." He stated, carrying her to the bed, and laid her down.

Bonnie giggled for only a moment, before the passion began to build once more, and they forgot all about the dinner.

**~XXX~**

Caroline stepped outside the door, and into the night air. She wrapped her arms around her chest, and sighed, lightly.

She heard footsteps behind her, and she smiled, when she turned to see him. "Couldn't stand it in there, could you?" She asked, watching Klaus glare at her lightly.

"I swear. Those two should be in a sound proof room." He remarked shaking his head.

Caroline smiled. "Well, if memory serves, you weren't so quiet in the bedroom, either." She remarked, watching his gaze turn sultry.

"If memory serves, neither were you, love." He whispered, leaning forward.

She smiled, and shook her head, and let out a small laugh. "At least we had the decency to wait until we were away from everyone." She stated, turning her head back to the front.

He smiled, and stepped closer. "Says the woman, who begged me to take her a few feet away from our mothers and our son." He whispered, causing her to shiver.

She laughed, and was grateful for the night to hide the blush on her cheeks. "That was a long time ago, and we were different people." She whispered, though she knew if he asked or tried, she would do it again.

Klaus smiled, and reached for her right hand, and held it in his. "Are we that different?" He asked, looking at her carefully.

Caroline turned her head, and smiled. "I don't know. I don't know you." She whispered, after a moment. "Not this you." She added when he tilted his head forward, giving her a 'are you serious' look.

He smiled, and pursed his lips. "I don't know this you, either, but I want too." He whispered, leaning forward.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "Me too."

Klaus smiled, and stepped closer, watching her turn her body to his. Leaning forward, he kissed her lips with a tenderness that brought tears to her eyes.

"I…uh, owe you an apology for the way I acted before." She replied, softly.

Klaus shook his head, and caressed her face in his hands. "No, I owe you an apology for kidnapping you again." He whispered, searching her eyes. "I shouldn't have done that, Swan." He added, in a serious tone.

She smiled, and placed her hands on his chest. "I understand why you did it, Klaus. At least now I do." She whispered, leaning forward.

She stopped midway, and smirked. "But next reincarnation…" She paused, watching him lift his brows and smile. "I'm kidnapping you." She concluded, firmly.

Klaus chuckled, and nodded. "I'll hold you to that, Swan." He stated, smiling.

"Good." She stated, closing the space between them, and kissed him softly, feeling at home and complete once more.

**~XXX~**

Rebekah frowned outside the door to the small extra cottage just a few feet away from the main cottage where Klaus and Caroline were staying. Actually there two extra cottages, but she and Stefan had one, and Vaughn was staying in the one she was standing in front of. Of course, so was Jean.

Rebekah closed her eyes, and bowed her head. This was not the same Jean from eight hundred years ago. This was a cruel, cold Jean.

She squared her shoulders back, and lifted her head high. Opening the door, she narrowed her eyes, and entered the cottage. Sitting in a small rocker, tied to it, more precisely, was Jean, who was glaring at her, and had a cold smile form on her lips.

"What Klaus sent you to do his dirty work?" Jean taunted, lifting a brown brow.

Rebekah closed the door, and glanced to her right to see Vaughn sitting on the couch with a pained expression on his face. He remembered his past life, and he remembered Jean. That was what made this so hard, for him, for all of them.

"Galen, will you leave us alone?" Rebekah asked, though her tone was very strict and cold.

Galen nodded, and stood up, and stepped outside into the night.

"Nik doesn't know you're here." Rebekah replied, pulling up a chair, and sitting across from the brunette. Of course that was a lie. Caroline had told him about Jean, so he knew they had her. Rebekah just didn't want him to come and see her, and neither did Caroline.

Jean scoffed. "Bull shit." She stated, turning her head a fraction, before glaring at Rebekah. "I'm sure that blonde bitch told him everything." She remarked, smirking in satisfaction.

Rebekah controlled her anger, and clutched her fists in a tight grip. "Who are you working for?" She asked, sternly.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to tell you a damned thing." She answered, shaking her head. "You helped Klaus destroy my life." She added, coldly.

Rebekah shook her head. "You destroyed your own life, Jean." She stated, firmly.

"Bull, I had plans for my daughter, and you dumb English jackasses took her away from me!" She shouted, jerking in the chair.

Rebekah shook her head once more. "You were an addict, Jean. We did what was best for you and for your daughter." She remarked, nodding calmly.

Jean shook her head, and turned to look away from the blonde. "Well, whatever makes you sleep at night." She stated, firmly.

Rebekah leaned forward, and placed her forearms on her legs. "Your daughter is happy, Jean. She knows the truth, and she is being taken care of by a dear friend. Would you destroy that happiness?" She asked, softly, though the anger was still in her veins.

Jean glared at her. "I'm her mother! You had no right!" She shouted, in Rebekah's face.

"We had every right, Jean!" Rebekah shouted back. "You're our sister!"

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the little twist in this story! And that you approve of the way this story is going! I'm trying to slow down the relationship, but... Anyway, expect more soon!**

**Coming Soon: The villain is revealed! Caroline has to rely on her strength. Klaus faces the past. Jean's story is revealed.**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Revelations

**I apologize for taking so long to update, but school had me pretty stressed. Now that I have a few weeks of spare time before I go back, I will do my best to write as much as I possibly can.**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY! It's because of you that I write!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**Four Days Later**

Caroline sat against the headboard of her bed with the books of her past life scattered around her. Each one contained the same story, and each one brought a smile to her face. She picked up one of the many books, and flipped through it.

She still couldn't believe that this was her. That she was the same woman as the woman described in these books, but she was, and the man was her Rogue.

She heard the door open, and she glanced up, and a smile lit her face. "Hello."

Klaus leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hello." His eyes moved over her body, and took in her tan shorts and a yellow tank, showing off her slightly tan sexy long legs. Legs, he remembered all too well. Her hair was hanging down her back, and some strands had fallen over her shoulders, giving her a relaxed look.

Caroline smiled at his appraisal, and moved her eyes over his body. In slightly tight jeans and grey Henley shirt, he looked rugged and incredibly sexy. She felt her body burn with desire as she remembered the times she couldn't get enough of him, even as they grew older. She swallowed, and crossed her legs in Indian style, pushing her blonde hair behind her ears with her right hand. "Are you just going to stand there?" She asked, lifting her gaze back to his.

Klaus smirked, and pushed away from the frame. Closing the door behind him, he made his way towards the bed, and moved to sit down in front of her. "Doing some reading?" He asked, leaning back on his left hand, and picking up one of the books with his right.

Caroline nodded, and bowed her head. "Yeah." She answered, smiling. "I still can't believe that this was us eight hundred years ago." She added, shaking her head. "I still can't believe that you are right here, and I'm not crazy." She concluded, bowing her head.

Klaus shook his head, and moved a few books out of the way, as he scooted closer to her. "Believe it, Swan, and as for crazy, you are certainly not that." He whispered, pushing her blonde bangs away from her eyes.

Caroline smiled. "I always loved it when you called me Swan, and I still do." She whispered, lowly.

Klaus smiled, and leaned forward to brush his lips slowly over hers. As he pulled back, he watched her face brighten with so much love and contentment; it took all of his willpower not to give in to desire in his veins.

Caroline held his eyes, and saw the same look she remembered so well. Lifting her right hand, she caressed his scruffy cheek, and leaned forward. "My Rogue." She whispered, kissing his lips before pulling back.

He smiled. "There was a time I thought I would never hear that name again." He whispered, caressing her face.

She smiled, and blushed, but her eyes never wavered from his. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." She stated, firmly.

He smiled, and let out a small chuckle. "I don't?" He asked, inquisitively.

She shook her head. "Nope. You are my Rogue and no one else's." She stated, firmly.

He smiled, and nodded. "And you are my Swan. No one else's." He returned, pushing her hair from her face.

She smiled, and leaned forward to kiss his lips once more. "I never dreamed that I would have this." She whispered tilting her head to the side as their foreheads connected.

"Have what, love?" He asked, moving his arms around her waist.

She sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That I would have a love that spanned hundreds of years, and I would be this happy." She whispered, softly.

He smiled, and pulled her closer to him, as close as she could be with her legs crossed in front of her. "I didn't either, love." He whispered, lifting his head to kiss her forehead lightly.

She smiled, and let out a small contented sigh. "Klaus?" She asked, after a moment, finally pulling away from him.

He looked at her, waiting for her to ask her question, though he already suspected it.

She took a deep breathe, and moved her arms to where her hands laid flat against his chest. "Why did you kidnap me again?" She asked, lightly, her brow furrowing in curiosity.

Klaus knitted his brows together, and studied her face. "You know why, Caroline." He answered, watching her shake her head.

"I know that you wanted me to remember, Klaus, but before I got my memories back, you said that someone was trying to steal your throne or something to that effect." She remarked, catching his eyes with hers. "I just want to know why." She added, after a moment.

He sighed, and looked away from her before looking into her eyes once more. "He's back, Swan." He finally answered.

She shrugged, and shook her head. "Who's back?" She asked, trying to think about the enemies Klaus had or might have had.

Klaus' brow furrowed in mild anger just thinking of his name, and the damage that he had caused in the past. Even the thought of saying his name made Klaus cringe and send a bad taste through his mouth.

Caroline tilted her head to the side. "Klaus, who's back?" She asked again, reading his face closely. Fear gripped her soul as she thought about the one man who made Klaus fill with so much anger and hatred. The man she nearly lost her life to. The man who had nearly killed the man she loved with her heart and soul.

Slowly shaking her head, her eyes brightened with fear and hatred at the knowledge. No words needed to be said, as Klaus read her face with expertise. "No." She whispered, breathlessly.

Klaus nodded. "Yes, Tyler's back."

**~XXX~**

Jean struggled against the ropes that held her tightly in the chair. Some tracker and soldier she was. Getting caught and weakening because of family.

Not that she was their true flesh and blood, not completely. They all shared the same father, but Jean had a different mother, and her mother was a bitch to say the least.

Jean closed her eyes in pain as she remembered days when her mother would backhand her because of something that she never did.

It was one of the reasons she had turned to drugs. They were her escape from the pain and heartache of her mother's rage, which, in turn, sent her into the arms of a man, who was her supplier. Nine months later, her brothers and sister found her in an alley, going through withdrawal and labor.

Jean felt tears slip from her eyes as she recalled the day and a half that she went through just for her daughter to be born, healthy and undamaged, but it was that day that her hatred for her family began, especially Niklaus.

The door opened to the cottage, and she scowled at the person coming into the room. "Who the hell are you?" She asked, jerking her arms, trying to break loose.

Bonnie sighed, and set the tray of food on the table next to Jean, and sat down in the chair before her. "Bonnie." She answered, picking up a spoon to dip into the soup. "I brought you some food."

Jean scoffed. "I don't want it." She stated, turning her head, when Bonnie moved the spoon towards her.

"You have to eat, Jean. The last time you ate was two days ago, and that was because you were starving. This is not healthy." Bonnie remarked, firmly, but softly.

Jean rolled her eyes. "I don't give a damn." She returned, glaring at the dark skinned girl.

Bonnie sighed. "You always were stubborn." She whispered to herself.

Jean narrowed her amber eyes. "You don't know me." She fumed.

Bonnie dropped the spoon into the bowl, and reached for a glass of water. "I know you more than you think." She returned, calmly.

Jean turned her head to keep from drinking the water, not caring if she was thirsty. "I don't want your food, and I damn sure don't want your water." She practically yelled.

Bonnie glared at her. "I don't give a damn what you want, Jean Mikaelson!" She yelled back, her Bennett fire showing. "Yes, I know who you are." She stated, firmly when she saw Jean's eyes widen slightly. "You need to eat and drink or else you won't have your strength." She replied, after a moment, trying to keep her anger down.

Jean shook her head. "I don't want anything this family, or anybody associated with this family, have to offer, and I don't give a rat's ass if you don't care." She spat out, hatred leaking onto every word. "I would rather walk through the Sahara desert in nothing but a wool lined parka and ski pants with boots than accept anything you have to offer except Niklaus' head on a platter." She stated, in a venom filled tone.

Bonnie stared at her, but didn't say a word for a moment. Her eyes filled with fire and her blood coursed hotly through her veins in anger. "I understand how much pain you have been through, but anger and hatred is not the answer." She replied, strongly.

Jean scoffed. "Then what is?" She asked, glaring at her with a hard look in her eyes.

"How about acceptance?" Bonnie answered as she quirked a brow.

Jean shook her head and scoffed. "Oh, yeah, I accept the fact that my so called family took my daughter away from me, and now she doesn't even know about me." She stated, coldly.

Bonnie leaned forward, and glared into Jean's eyes. "What kind of life could you have possibly given her, Jean?" She asked, coldly, and yet it held tenderness. "You were a drug addict. Is life surrounded by drugs all you want her to know?" She asked, watching Jean clench her jaw.

"She's my daughter!" Jean shouted, refusing to acknowledge anything other than the fact that her daughter was no longer in her life.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, she is, but until you straighten your life up, Jean. You won't have her." She stated, standing up from the chair, and headed towards the door. "I wish you could remember." She whispered, looking back at the brunette.

Jean narrowed her amber eyes, and glared at the girl who finally left her alone. "I do remember. That's the problem." She whispered, bowing her head.

Truth was. She didn't remember her past. She just remembered her present, and that was worse.

**~XXX~**

Vaughn sighed as he stared out the window, and folded his arms over his chest. He couldn't stand it. His love, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, a second time, was a traitor. Not just a traitor, but she didn't remember the life they had eight hundred years ago, and he had tried everything to get her to remember.

Truth was she was just too stubborn to even acknowledge anything. Jean was what many would call an atheist. Unless she could touch and feel something, nothing was real. So how could he even get her to acknowledge the fact that they had lived their lives eight hundred years ago when she didn't believe in reincarnation?

He closed his eyes. Something had to give, and he would be damned if he wasn't going to find a way to make it give.

**~XXX~**

Caroline ran her fingers through her hair, as she paced in her bedroom while Klaus sat on her bed, watching her move silently.

"How can this be happening?" She asked, in frustration, finally looking at him. "I mean, after everything we went through to get here, our past comes back to bite us in the ass." She stated, shaking her head. "It's like the universe just doesn't want us together." She added, in a defeated whisper, bowing her head.

Klaus shook his head, and stood up from the bed, his brow furrowing as he approached her. "No, Swan, if the universe was against us, then we wouldn't be here together." He stated, grasping her upper arms tightly in his hands.

Caroline felt tears form in her eyes, as she gazed into his eyes. "Then why? Why must I face the fact that I might lose you again?" She asked, brokenly.

Klaus sighed, and his jaw clenched. "I don't know, Swan." He replied, touching her cheek. "But I promise you. I will not lose you again, and you will not lose me." He vowed, vehemently.

She smiled weakly, and placed her hands on his chest. "I know." She whispered, trying to fight back the tears. "Oh, God, you think I would be used to this by now." She stated, stepping away from him. "After everything we went through in our lives, you would think that I would be stronger." She remarked, walking towards the window in her room.

Klaus moved towards her. "You are stronger, Caroline." He whispered, stopping a foot away from her. "I see it in your eyes." He added, watching her back sag slightly. "You haven't lost your spirit, even before you got your memories back. You fought against me, and against Jean. You stood tall, Swan. You are still my Caroline, my Queen, my heart, my soul," He paused, swallowing hard, as she finally turned around to look at him with tears in her eyes. "And more importantly, you are my Swan." He added, searching her eyes.

Caroline smiled faintly, before grabbing his shirt and pulled herself towards him. "You are still a Rogue, Niklaus." She whispered, searching his eyes. "My Rogue." She added, saying the words she so often repeated to his ears.

Klaus smiled and showed off the dimples she so missed and loved. Leaning forward, he placed his lips on hers, and she moaned as her lips parted, and her arms wrapped around his neck as their kiss deepened with their tongues invading each other's mouths.

Caroline pushed her body closer to his, and her nerves lit on fire with remembrance and desire. It was as if she had never been separated from him for eight hundred years. She felt his hands move underneath her tank, and she felt her skin burn at his touch.

Separating their lips, she tilted her head to the side as his lips moved down her face, neck, and finally to the top of her chest. She moaned, and clung to him as his lips opened and closed on her skin.

Klaus felt his body respond to her moans, and to her proximity. Somehow he felt this was not the right time to make love to her, but he had gone so long without her next to him, that his body was about to give in.

Caroline smiled as her body rang with desire, and her fingers from her left hand moved through his hair, and her right hand moved over his shoulders. Her rational mind was becoming blocked by the desire she was feeling, and she didn't care.

Klaus slowly pulled back while he still had his rational thought, and watched as she slowly brought her head upright, and the desire in her eyes faded to love. He opened his mouth to say that they should wait, but Caroline shook her head.

"No, Niklaus," She whispered, softly. "We spent eight hundred years apart, and besides the fact that this is new." She paused, smiling. "I want this, Klaus. I want you. It's been four days since I've remembered, and I know that's not a lot of time, but…" She trailed off, her eyes turning to tenderness. "I love you, and I don't think I can wait much longer." She whispered, touching his face lightly with her lips.

Klaus smiled and sighed. "I can't either, love." He whispered, kissing her lips softly.

Caroline sighed into his mouth, but frowned when he pulled back. "Klaus?" She asked opening her eyes to find him pulling out the phone from his pocket, and realized it had been ringing.

He frowned as he held the phone up to his ear. "Yes," He replied, semi-harshly, his body still ringing from the desire.

His face became hard, and his eyes shifted to Caroline, and she knew something was wrong.

"How did he get to her?" He growled, into the phone, causing Caroline to step closer to him, and touch his arm. "Damn it, Elijah!" He shouted, but closed his eyes in frustration. "I don't care! They knew she was valuable." He stated, opening his eyes, and his normal cerulean blue turned to midnight. "I'll send Vaughn. You better find her, Elijah." He stated, ending the call roughly.

He let out a frustrated growl, and was about to throw his phone against the wall, when he felt a hand on his arm. Feeling his anger leaving his body, he turned his gaze to a worried Caroline. He searched her eyes, and saw her give him a reassuring smile.

"What happened?" She asked, softly, knowing that his anger was best to tread lightly.

Klaus closed his eyes. "Someone close to the family was taken by Tyler, and we have no idea where he would have taken her." He answered, roughly.

Caroline touched his face. "Who?" She asked, as his eyes opened, and his hand grasped the hand on his face.

He brought her hand down, and held it in his before he spoke the next words.

"Katherine."

**~XXX~**

Of all the stupid things she had done in her life, opening the door was one of them.

Katherine Pierce, aka Petrova, struggled against the ropes burning her wrists behind her back, and shot daggers with her eyes at the men who kidnapped her.

All she did was open the door to her apartment, thinking it was going to be Elijah or someone from the family, only to find that it was that bastard Tyler and a group of his lackeys.

She had only enough time before they drugged her to call Elijah, and scream for help. She had used the defense training she had taken to defend herself long enough to send the call, but it was too late.

Now, she was sitting in a dingy room, on a rickety chair, her head aching from the blow they had given her before drugging her, and she felt her hair being tightened from the dried blood.

Her eyes displayed the anger and frustration from the stupidity she felt at being caught. Normally, she was an expert at hiding, thanks to years of working for the government as a spy, but since she retired because of her love for a certain prince; she had let herself go lack. God, she was an idiot.

Tyler leaned forward on his jean covered legs, and placed his forearms on top, as a sneer appeared on his mouth. "This is how this is going to work, Ms. Pierce." He began, in a dark tone. "You tell me where Klaus has taken Caroline, and I will kill you quickly." He stated his dark eyes growing even darker.

Katherine scoffed, and shook her head. "You're wasting your time if you think I'm going to tell you anything." She stated, coldly.

Tyler pursed his lips together, and nodded to the henchmen at the door.

The next sound pierced through Katherine's heart.

It was the sound of a woman crying out.

* * *

**I know! I leave with a cliffhanger, but don't worry, you won't have too long to wait before the next chapter!**

**To MrsLeaMorgan: Jean does not look like anyone from TVD. She is a character created by collaboration with a dear friend. I can't think of the actress to which we thought would portray her right now, but when I think of it, I will certainly let you know. (I couldn't remember if I responded to your review or not. :) )**

**Coming Soon: Elijah's POV. Jean has flashes. Klaus has a surprise for Caroline. Jean's daughter is revealed.**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Last Loves

**Yay! Another chapter! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline stood tall as Klaus raged through the small study in the back of the small cottage. He threw vases, books, small tables, and everything he could get his hands on.

When he looked up, and threw his head back, she rushed towards him, and grasped his face in between her hands.

"Rogue." She whispered, getting him to look into her eyes. "It's going to be okay." She whispered, watching him take deep breathes. "It's okay. It's going to be okay." She whispered, bringing his forehead to hers.

He panted, and moved his hands to her waist. "I'm sorry, Swan." He whispered, closing his eyes.

She shook her head against his. "You don't have to be." She replied, lowly.

He sighed, and held her closer. "I wish that we had…" He whispered, and she nodded.

"I know." She whispered, tenderly.

He tensed up, and pulled her closer. "I have to go." He whispered, begrudgingly.

She sighed. "I know."

He pulled her tighter, and linked his fingers behind her back. "Promise me that you will stay here, until I return." He whispered, pulling back to look into her eyes.

She smiled, and nodded. "I promise." She replied, not wanting to fight him on this.

He quirked a brow, and smiled slightly. "No fight?" He asked, watching her smile once more.

She shook her head. "No, no fight." She paused, and exhaled slowly. "As much as I want to go with you, and help, I know that I can't. Not yet." She added, nodding her head.

He sighed, and lifted his right hand to her face, gently caressing it. "I wish you could, Swan." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her skin.

She smiled. "I know." She sighed, and bowed her head. "Besides, I have a few things to catch up on." She replied with a sad laugh.

Klaus smiled sadly. "I know." He whispered, feeling his heart break in more ways than he ever imagined it would. "I haven't said the words, but you should know that I…" He paused when she placed her right hand over his mouth.

"I know, Niklaus." She whispered, nodding. "When you return, you can say them." She replied, smiling.

He didn't say a word, or even smile. Instead, he pulled her face to his, and kissed her long and hard. When he pulled back, she was clinging to him, and he her. He placed his lips on her forehead, and stepped back. "I should return tomorrow night." He replied, stepping back, and reached for her right hand.

Keeping a hold on it, he let his fingers run over her hand, as he slowly released it.

Caroline felt her heart rip in two as he walked out of the room, and away from her. "I love you." She whispered, as the door closed behind him.

On the other side of the door, Klaus paused and turned his head slightly. "I love you, Swan." He whispered, before walking out of the house to the small car waiting for him outside.

Caroline looked out the window, and felt tears fall down her face as she watched him climb inside, and drove away.

"Be careful, my Rogue."

**~XXX~**

Bonnie shook her head as she stirred up the batter in the kitchen. "Why in the world did Klaus have to go back to Falls?" She asked, angrily.

Kol sighed, and dipped his finger in the raw cake batter, and sampled it. "He said he had to take care of some business." He replied, shrugging when Bonnie sent him a dark glare.

"He has Elijah and others who could easily take care of the business, Kol. Why did he have to go and leave her?" She asked, lifting the battered covered spoon, and pointed it towards the back room, where Caroline was residing. "After all this time, at the first sign of trouble, he leaves her!" She stated, shaking her head, before pouring the batter into the pan.

Kol sighed. "Bonnie, it had to be done. You know that. Katherine was taken, and Elijah is not thinking straight." He replied, seriously. "Nik is the only one who could get through to Elijah." He added, as Bonnie placed the cake in the oven.

Bonnie straightened and sighed. "I know, but still, leaving Caroline?" She began, shaking her head.

Kol nodded, and approached her. Placing his hands on her upper arms, he turned her to face him. "Nik said he would be back tomorrow. You know he won't stay away from her for very long." He replied with a knowing smile.

Bonnie nodded, and placed her hands on his chest. "I know." She finally stated, smiling faintly. "It's just everything is riding on those two, Kol." She replied, firmly, moving her head around, causing Kol to grasp it between his hands.

"And everything will work out, lass. Believe it." He replied, leaning forward to kiss her lips lightly.

She smiled against his lips, and nodded when he pulled back. "I do." She whispered, before placing her head on his chest, and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Kol sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Bonnie pulled back, and smiled as Caroline's blonde hair flew around her as she turned to head back to her room. She lifted her gaze, and smiled as Kol nodded towards her friend. Lifting up on her toes, she kissed him quickly before pushing past him, and heading towards the back room.

She found the door to Caroline's room open, and she smiled as she softly knocked on the door. Caroline lifted her head as she sat on the bed. She smiled and nodded to her friend. "Come in." She whispered, bowing her head once more.

Bonnie smiled, and softly closed the door behind her. "Are you alright?" She asked, approaching her longtime friend.

Caroline smiled, and let out a soft scoff. "As alright as I can be." She replied, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

Bonnie sat down next to her friend, and sighed. "Klaus will come back." She replied, looking at her friend.

Caroline nodded, but kept her head down. "I know." She replied, standing up, and folded her arms over her chest. "It's just that…" She paused, trying to figure out what to say. "Ever since I got my memories back, I felt as if a part of me has been missing, and yet it feels…"

"New."

Caroline nodded, and closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't doubt my love for Klaus. In fact, I feel as if I've loved him all my life and I just didn't know why or how. I just…" She trailed off, and turned to the window.

"You're confused." Bonnie concluded, with a soft smile.

Caroline nodded. "I've got two sets of memories in my mind, and sometimes I don't know which ones I should believe." She replied in slight distress.

Bonnie nodded. "I know how you feel." She replied, placing her hands on her knees.

Caroline turned around, and studied her friend. "You know?" She asked, carefully.

Bonnie nodded, and smiled faintly. "Remember when I told you that I moved here two years ago," She began, watching Caroline nod. "That was partly true." She added after a moment.

Caroline shook her head, and her brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

Bonnie sighed, and closed her eyes. "I received my first memory when I turned thirteen." She began, quietly. "I had no idea what or where it came from. I just thought it was just a dream, but when they kept coming, I knew they weren't." She replied, opening her eyes to look at her friend. "When I told my Grams, she didn't think I was crazy. She told me that a spell had been cast. A gypsy spell to unite two lovers as soul mates, but not just those two. It would unite everyone the lovers knew." She explained, lowering her eyes. "At first, I thought Grams had lost it, but I kept seeing a face, and it was so familiar."

"Kol." Caroline whispered.

Bonnie nodded with a smile. "Kol." She whispered, turning her gaze to the door. "When I turned sixteen, Grams sent me to here. She said it was time to find the truth for myself." She paused, bowing her head. "I had just arrived at Falls, and was walking the streets when I saw him." She smiled, and lifted her head. "I couldn't…I couldn't believe it at first." She laughed. "I kept getting the feeling that I knew, and not from my dreams." She replied, lifting her eyes to the closed door.

"What happened?" Caroline asked, watching her friend.

Bonnie smiled. "He saw me, and he approached me. We started talking, and I realized he felt the same way as I did." She paused, lowering her eyes. "On our third date, we kissed, and every memory, every part of our past awoke in my mind and in his." She replied, tears filling her eyes.

She remained quiet for a moment before she continued. "I moved her completely two years ago when I turned twenty-four." She replied, smiling. "Of course, I have lived here for a little over eight years, now. All because of one man." She added, shaking her head.

Caroline smiled, and studied her carefully. "Do you regret it?" She asked, watching her carefully.

Bonne shook her head and smiled. "No, I don't." She answered, lifting her head to look at her friend.

"Why?" Caroline asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Bonnie laughed lightly, and pushed her brown hair back from her face. "Because after my memories returned, I felt whole, complete. I felt as if I had been missing a part of myself, until Kol. Now, I realize that Kol is the only man for me, and the only one that I truly want to be with." She answered, firmly.

Caroline nodded, and smiled faintly. "That's how I feel about Klaus." She whispered, bowing her head.

Bonnie stood up, but didn't move towards her. "Do you? Or are you focusing more on the past?" She asked in a serious tone.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't.

Bonnie nodded. "Klaus is your past love, but he is also your present, and future. He is your last love, Caroline, but until you accept that. You will always feel conflicted." Bonnie stated, softly.

"I do accept that." Caroline replied, firmly.

Bonnie smiled. "Do you?" She asked, watching Caroline bit her bottom lip. "That's what I mean." She replied, when Caroline remained silent. "Why don't you take today and think about that?" She recommended, softly.

"How did you accept it?" Caroline asked when Bonnie had made it to the door.

Bonnie smiled, and turned her head. "I let go of the past with Kol, and when I did, I realized that while he was my past love, he was also my future." She answered, softly. "He is the only man I can see myself with for the rest of my life." She added, reaching for the door, and opening it. Pausing before she left the room, she smiled at Caroline. "Think about it, Princess." She replied, watching Caroline smile at the recognition of her former name.

Caroline nodded, and watched Bonnie leave the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

**~XXX~**

Klaus entered the small apartment in the quiet place of the city. He smiled as he saw a young girl run towards him with her arms opened wide.

"Uncle Nik!"

He bent down, and picked her up with a smile on his face. "And how is my little amber eyed wolf?" He asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She pulled back, and looked at him with the amber eyes she had inherited from her mother. "I'm doing very well." She answered, smiling. "Have you seen mama?" She asked, her eyes losing its sparkle for a brief moment.

Klaus frowned, and nodded slowly. "I have, Anne." He whispered, not wanting to lie to her.

She smiled faintly. "Does she ask about me?" She asked, nearly bouncing in his arms.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "She does." He answered, watching her bow her dark brown head.

"Is she alright?" She asked, her voice wavering.

He sighed. "She will be." He answered, kissing her cheek, and setting her down. "Now, I have to go talk to your Uncle Elijah." He replied, watching her pout.

"Are you going to get Aunt Katherine and Aunt Sophie back?" She asked, watching Klaus frown.

"Yes, Anne, I am." He answered, walking away from her towards the kitchen.

Anne smiled, and clapped her four year old hands. She was going to get her family back.

Klaus entered the room, and frowned as he saw his brother looking more haggard than he had ever seen him before. His head was down, placed in his hands. His hair was ruffled, and his suit, usually neatly pressed, was wrinkled as if he had slept in it. He lowered his hands, and lifted his head. No, he hadn't slept. His eyes were bloodshot, and face had a slight scruff on it.

"Niklaus." He replied, in a gruff tone.

Klaus nodded, and pulled out a chair to sit down. "You should get some rest, Elijah." He replied, sitting down, and placing his arms on the table.

Elijah shook his head. "I can't, Niklaus. I close my eyes and I see her." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Klaus sighed, and bowed his head. "Do you know what happened?" He asked, lifting his head.

Elijah sighed, and rubbed his right hand over his face. "I received a call from her yesterday, and I thought it was just to talk, you know, but then I heard her scream, and I heard his voice on the other end. She fought to get free of them." He replied, pushing his hand through his mussed hair. "By the time I got there, she was gone, and so was Sophie. I found Anne hiding in the back end of the closet, where Katerina had told her to hide." He added, in slight distress.

Klaus nodded, and ran his right hand over his face. "Has he made any demands?" He asked, stiffly.

Elijah shook his head. "No, not that I've heard." He answered, despairingly. "I can just imagine what he's doing to her." He whispered, anger flashing on his face.

Klaus closed his eyes, but opened them quickly. "Elijah, did Katherine know about Caroline?" He asked, firmly.

Elijah's eyes widened, and he closed them. "She knew that Caroline was here, but she didn't know about the cabin." He replied, moving his eyes around frantically.

Klaus growled, and pushed away from the table. All his careful planning was probably gone to hell now.

Elijah shook his head, and moved to stand up. "Niklaus, I'm sorry." He replied, trying to make amends.

Klaus shook his head, and moved to the wall; lifting his fist, he slammed it against the wall, creating a small hole in the plaster.

Elijah closed his eyes, and sighed. He was about to speak, when Klaus turned around to face him.

"We'll get them back, Elijah." He stated, harshly, anger flashing across his face.

Elijah nodded, but didn't say a word. He knew it was best to keep silent when his brother was in a mood.

Klaus nodded, and clenched his jaw. He wasn't going to lose her a third time. Not this time.

**~XXX~**

Screams filled the small room, as the blade ran over Katherine's chest. She threw her head back, and felt the tears form from behind her closed lids.

Tyler sneered, dropping the knife, and reaching for another, this one hot from being placed into the furnace behind them. "You know this would go a lot quicker, and easier, if you just tell me where she is." He replied, waving the knife in front of Katherine's hate filled eyes.

"You'll have to kill me before I tell you a damn thing." She spat out, spitting in his face.

Tyler frowned, and growled, as he placed the scalding knife on Katherine's neck. "I could slit your pretty little neck right now, but you are still valuable to me." He whispered, harshly.

Katherine screamed, and took deep breathes when he removed the knife. "I will never help you." She struggled to say, her throat dry and scratched from screaming.

Tyler shrugged, and stood up. "Well, if you won't help, then I suppose I will use someone who will." He replied, moving the other body lying on a small table.

Katherine shook her head, and her eyes widened. "No!" She screamed, just as Tyler moved the knife over the woman's body, who was shaking in fear.

Tyler paused, with the knife over the woman's stomach. "Will you tell me everything I need to know, or will I have to disembowel this pretty little brunette here?" He asked, moving the knife slowly over the woman's skin.

Katherine closed her eyes, and felt her heart break in more ways than one. "I'll tell you." She replied, as Tyler moved away from Sophie.

"Excellent." He whispered, moving towards her.

Katherine moved her eyes to the small handle sticking out of the fire, and an idea crossed her mind. She took a deep breath, and jumped with her chair still attached to her, and with precision set it over the handle as she brought it down, the coals from the fire went straight for Tyler's face.

He screamed, and staggered back, dropping the knife, as he reached for his face.

The force of the collision to the ground caused the chair to break, and Katherine was able to break free. Though the ropes were still around her wrist, she made it to Sophie, who was watching Tyler squirm as he fell to his knees.

Katherine made quick work with one of the ropes, as Sophie untied the rest of the ropes. She sat up, and reached for Katherine, untying her ropes quickly.

She hoped down from the table, and wrapped her arms around Katherine's waist.

"Use this." Katherine whispered, handing her a small shovel.

Sophie nodded, and knocked Tyler over the head, before helping Katherine out of the room. "Let's get you out of here." She whispered, as they quietly made it out of the room. "Which way." She whispered, as they tried to make it out of the building.

Katherine moaned, and grasped her side, a side where Tyler had stabbed her. "Let's just find a phone." She whispered, grasping her side tightly.

Sophie nodded, and sighed in relief when they made it out of the building, though she groaned in frustration when she heard mean behind her hollering. "We've got to get out of here." She whispered, dragging Katherine with what little strength she had left.

Katherine groaned, and shook her head. "Leave me, and get out of here, Sophie." She replied, roughly.

Sophie shook her head. "I'm not leaving you, Kat." She stated, groaning as she made it down the street.

Katherine groaned, and felt her legs begin to weaken. "Go, Sophie, find Elijah…" She replied, as her eyes darkened and she collapsed in her friend's arms.

* * *

**Very intense! Hope you liked it!**

**Oh, the actress who me and my friend thought would be perfect for Jean is Bethany Joy Lenz from One Tree Hill.**

**Also, I've recently started using Tumblr. You can find the address on my profile, but my handle is the same as my author name! Since I just started, I won't have much on my page, but I hope you will check it out!**

**Will Elijah find Katherine in time? Will Caroline take Bonnie's advice? Will Tyler find Caroline? Will Jean meet her daughter and get her memories back? Continue reading and we'll see...**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
